


Through dark and light

by KittieHill



Series: Fight til we fall [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bone Breaking, Bottom Mycroft, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Candles and Rose Petals, Character Death, Child's bed wetting, Coitus Interruptus, Facials, Fluff, Follow on from previous story, Found Child, Frottage, Gothic, Holiday, House Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, John is injured, Lost Child, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Mycroft is a terrible babysitter, Mystrade Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Parentlock, Pure Smut, Riding, Rimming, Sickness, Sweetness, Twins, brief mention of felching, but not gross, i cried, jacuzzi sex, mystrade smut, teenage love, weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my previous chapters. I've swapped to a new post so that people can decide whether they want to continue reading Parentlock as the boys get older. They're 5 in this chapter but i will be picking out various ages and situations and flying through them. Not beta'd and no smut in this chapter but will be later! </p><p>Also, the lies Sherlock/John tell the kids are the same lies i heard when i was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs Hudson smiled and clapped along with Sherlock’s tune as the party guests sang along to the _Happy Birthday_ song for the twins. The boys were five years old and celebrating their birthday at home with their daddies, family and close friends who had all come bearing gifts and silly party hats.

‘Make a wish’ John said as he watched the children as they were close to the open flames of their birthday candles.

‘That’s irrational’ Sherlock and Albert quoted at the same time with a signature roll of their eyes.

‘For goodness sake, just blow the candles out’ Mycroft insisted as he stood looking at his nephews kindly.

The two boys took a deep breath and exhaled onto the candles, extinguishing them and causing the guests to break into applause.

‘Daddy?’ Albert said grabbing Sherlock’s sleeve as the detective attempted to put his violin away ‘can I go and play with my science set now?’

‘In a little bit’ Sherlock insisted ‘first, you have to be sociable with your guests’

‘But they don’t talk about anything interesting’ the small boy complained, huffing a breath to blow the black curls from his eyes ‘they just tell me how cute I am’

Sherlock smiled and stroked Albert’s hair back ‘I know, you just have to grin and bear it… we’ll do science later. When your daddy John isn’t around’ Sherlock winked.

‘I heard that’ John said from across the room glaring at Sherlock playfully as he helped Ben to wash his hands over the kitchen sink.

‘Go and speak to uncle Mycroft. I’m sure he could tell you something interesting’ Sherlock suggested looking over at his brother who was looking tired and pale.

Albert stomped dramatically to his uncle Myc and scowled ‘Daddy said I should come and speak to you as I said everyone else were stupid’

Mycroft looked up at Sherlock who shrugged and smiled;

‘Did I ever tell you about the East Wind?’ Mycroft asked, pulling Albert onto his knee.

* * *

 

The party was over and most of the guests had left; Mrs Hudson had left with a headache after the cake had been eaten and Molly had returned to work after a brief visit with bundles of toys. John and Sherlock stood in the kitchen embracing whilst Lestrade sat on the floor with the boys filling in a jigsaw puzzle,

‘I can’t believe our boys are five’ John sighed sadly ‘they’re not babies anymore’

‘That was bound to happen’ Sherlock quipped, placing a soft kiss on John’s forehead.

‘Git’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock huffed a laugh and removed his arms from John’s neck ‘Bertie wanted to play with his lab, was thinking of taking him down for a while’

‘Make sure you’re back in time for bath time. The kid’s need an early night before going back school’ John insisted ‘they’ve been spoilt over the summer at your parents’ house’

Sherlock rolled his eyes ‘At least they were outside’

John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s cheek ‘true’

The family had spent the summer at the Holmes manor with Sherlock’s parents; the country air had done wonders for the boys who spent their time running through the fields or learning to ride horses with Sherlock who had once more taken to riding on his father’s prized horse. John watched nervously as the boys were placed on smaller ponies and led around the training yard, Albert had been wary and nervous at first, holding the reigns tightly compared to Benjamin who had yelled and whooped as he set the horse into a trot. John chuckled as Sherlock ran alongside the horse, his white shirt sticking to him with sweat as his curls bounced.

John tried to convince himself that he wasn’t half hard from the view of Sherlock’s muscled chest rippling against the tight fitted shirt; his heart fluttered wildly each time Sherlock threw back his head to laugh at Ben’s giggles, his long neck extending and showing off the now fading love bites which were hidden beneath the collar of his shirt.

‘Let’s have some lunch’ John insisted, grabbing the picnic which had been packed especially for them. The boys complained loudly at having to leave the horses but Sherlock insisted, telling the boys that they had to eat and be strong so they could continue learning to ride. The children agreed and followed Sherlock to John’s side as they walked to the Orchard where Sherlock spent hours of his own childhood,

John laid out the picnic blanket and opened up the food as they took their seats, Sherlock sat beside John with his hand on his lover’s leg as the boys argued over sausage rolls. The two adults stared lovingly at their children and one another.

When the food was finished and everyone was sated and happy, Sherlock insisted that they follow him further into the Orchard where he stopped at a large tree with a smile. John narrowed his eyes and looked at what Sherlock was staring at, seeing a faint mark carved into the tree trunk.

**MH + SH**

‘Me and uncle Myc carved this into the tree when I was about your age’ Sherlock smiled looking down at the twins, rummaging into his pocket for his penknife.

John watched as Sherlock moved to the opposite side of the tree and began to calve into the bark. The two boys giggled and jumped excitedly as their initials were permanently etched into the tree,

**SH + JW +BHW + AHW**

The doctor kissed Sherlock’s cheek and ran his fingers through both boys hair as he took out his camera phone and took a photograph, saving it as his wallpaper and smiling with contentment.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John dressed the boys in their new school uniforms; they had decided to privately educate both boys in one of the best schools in the county ( _Mycroft had pulled some strings to have them accepted despite being out of the catchment area)_ which resulted in the boys wearing little blue shorts, long socks, a blazer and a satchel over their shoulder. Albert’s curls had been tamed with some of his daddy Sherlock’s product whilst Ben’s hair was swept across in a fashionable style as the two boys tied their shoelaces and waited at the door for daddy John to take them to school.

‘Did you eat breakfast?’ Sherlock asked

‘Yes daddy’ both boys replied,

‘Brushed your teeth?’ he asked,

Ben looked at Albert and then nodded, obviously lying ‘yes daddy’

‘Hmmm, did you know I did a scientific experiment about brushing your teeth’ Sherlock started, looking absolutely serious as he looked down at his boys ‘do you know what I found?’

‘What daddy?’ Albert asked, his eyes sparkling with discovery.

‘When you tell your daddy a lie about brushing your teeth, your tongue turns green’ Sherlock insisted.

Albert narrowed his eyes and looked at Sherlock quizzically before turning to Ben and biting his lip.

‘So, if you _have_ brushed your teeth’ Sherlock hid a smile ‘your tongue shouldn’t be green. Let me see’

Both boys clamped their mouths closed, refusing to be caught out in a lie and believing they had tricked Sherlock.

‘I see’ Sherlock smiled ‘would you like to check the bathroom mirror? Or have another try and then show me?’

‘Another try daddy’ Ben shouted, dropping his satchel and rushing to the bathroom followed by Albert. Sherlock grinned as he heard the sound of the boys brushing their teeth and chattering between themselves as John walked behind him and hugged him tight.

‘You’re evil do you know that?’

Sherlock rolled his eyes ‘No worse than you! What’s the lie you told them last week? When the ice-cream van plays the tune it means it’s got no ice cream left?’

‘That’s a classic’ John insisted ‘not as bad as threatening Albert with twenty years in Mycroft’s prison for squirting orange juice at Ben’

‘He didn’t do it again’ Sherlock insisted with a shrug ‘solved the problem’

* * *

 

Months passed peacefully at Baker Street; the boys attended school whilst John worked part time at the clinic to ensure he could take them to school and pick them up. Sherlock continued to work with Lestrade on cases but found he no longer put himself in danger as often as he had previously; the thought of returning home to both John and the boys the most important thing in his mind as he solved the case quickly and efficiently.

His phone ringing on a murder scene was unusual; he picked up the call and listened to John ranting angrily,

‘Calm down, what’s happened?’ Sherlock asked,

‘We need to go to the school. Benjamin’s been in a fight’ John shouted ‘a _fight’_

‘Okay, do you need me to come?’ Sherlock asked, looking over at Lestrade who mouthed _what?_ At him.

‘Yes’ John spat, hanging up the phone and leaving Sherlock momentarily stunned as he replaced the phone in his pocket and went to make his excuses to Lestrade who nodded and took down all of the deductions and clues Sherlock had so far.

* * *

 

The school building was old; it reminded John of Hogwarts the first time he had been shown around the huge building and its classrooms. John waited at the front entrance for Sherlock, who arrived moments later in a cab,

‘What did they say?’ Sherlock said as he walked alongside John through the long, winding hallway to the head teacher’s office.

‘Not much, just that Benjamin had been in an altercation and we needed to come in to discuss it’

Sherlock nodded and stopped as he saw his boys sitting outside the office; both looking small and completely lost as their legs hung from the large seats. Benjamin’s face scuffed and slightly muddy whilst Albert’s knees were cut and grazed,

‘Boys?’ John said softly ‘what happened?’

The head masters door opened and a stern looking man in tortoise shell glasses looked across both Sherlock and John with a frown ‘Mr Holmes, Dr Watson?’

The men nodded and walked into the office taking a final look behind them at their boys who sat huddled together.

‘What happened?’ John asked as he took a seat beside Sherlock,

‘We were informed of a scuffle which happened outside the classroom. Benjamin was found pushing another small boy whilst Albert looked on’ the head teacher explained ‘he was shouting _my daddy is a captain in the army. He will kill you_ at the child’

‘God’ John blushed and rubbed his hand over his face ‘do you know what the fight was over?’

‘They wouldn’t say’ the head teacher admitted.

John nodded and stood up, opening the door and calling the twins through.

‘Okay, we need the truth now boys’ John soothed ‘you won’t be in trouble if you tell the truth’

Ben and Albert shared a look before inhaling deeply ‘he pushed me over’ Albert whispered

‘Who did?’ Sherlock asked,

Albert looked at Ben who nodded ‘Colin’

Sherlock glared at the head who quickly made notes and asked the boys to continue,

‘Colin said we were weird’ Albert blushed ‘because we had two daddies’

John and Sherlock shared a look and entwined their fingers together ‘what happened then?’

‘I told Benjamin’ Albert admitted, scuffing his feet on the floor ‘he saw my legs were bleeding and he got angry and ran to find Colin’

‘I didn’t do anything though’ Benjamin chimed in ‘I just pushed him a little bit and told him that you were a captain and that my other daddy was a super famous detective so he wasn’t allowed to pick on us anymore’

Sherlock grinned and pulled his sons in for a cuddle ‘You did the right thing’

‘Well… no Mr Holmes, he didn’t. Violence solves nothing’ the head teacher insisted,

Sherlock looked at his boys and winked before turning on his acting charm ‘of course, you’re right’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an incident and gets hurt resulting in Sherlock coming to a startling realisation. 
> 
> Then smut happens. 
> 
> *TW very brief violence*

‘Please wake up. I can’t do this without you’ Sherlock whispered at the pale shape in the hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines and tubes. John’s eyelids fluttered slightly but he remained asleep as his body healed around the wound which had almost ended his life;

**The day before:**

‘We have a case’ Sherlock whispered into John’s sleeping ear ‘an 8 at least’

‘You go love’ John grumbled ‘I’m tired’

‘Come onnnn’ Sherlock groaned ‘the boys are at my parents, we’re home alone. Tell me you haven’t missed the excitement’

John opened his eye a crack and glared up at Sherlock ‘give me two minutes’

The case seemed simple enough; a priceless painting had been stolen from a sealed room which was guarded at all times by a security guard. Sherlock and John walked into the stately home and approached Greg who was grilling the guard,

‘Did you take your eye off the door at all?’ Greg asked,

‘No. I told you’ the bloke hissed angrily ‘I did my usual sweep of the room, checked the temperature control in the room and then returned to my seat’

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared at the guard before beginning his preliminary deductions of the scene.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John ran through the back alley after the thief; it had only taken Sherlock mere hours to work out how the security guard had cut the painting from its frame and slotted it between the wood in the door, effectively sealing it away until the police investigation died down when he would take the painting to sell. The men had raced to the guard’s house only to be taken by surprise by the man rushing at them and running down the alleyway with the two men in hot pursuit.

John gasped as he realised how slow he had become; five years of limited cases and the sedentary lifestyle of a GP causing him to have slower reactions and speed as he chased the man with Sherlock slightly ahead.

‘We’ve lost him’ Sherlock shouted as he turned the corner and raced ahead leaving John lagging behind. Neither man noticed as the guard jumped from behind some bins and grabbed John, punching him hard and knocking him to the floor. John shouted out in alarm as he attempted to hold the man away and wrestled with him, feeling a sharp stab to his ribs as he kicked the man off him and screamed for Sherlock to help,

Sherlock rounded the corner and launched a flying kick to the guard’s face; knocking him out and off of John who was pale and bleeding out onto the ground. Sherlock grabbed his phone and screamed for Lestrade to get help as he put pressure on Johns wound, whispering and soothing his lover as he tried to keep John awake and alert as he heard the sirens coming closer.

John couldn’t breathe; his entire body seemed to be deflating and he couldn’t get any air into his lungs. As a doctor he knew that his lung was punctured, that he was slowly drowning in his own blood as the soft hiss escaped his wound. John looked up at his lover, the father of his children and memorised every feature, every wrinkle and pore on his beloveds face as he slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. He just hoped that he would wake up again,

‘They’re here John’ Sherlock tearfully whispered ‘hold on, please hold on’

* * *

 

The ER doctor walked to Sherlock with a soft smile on his lips ‘Dr Watson is stable, the knife penetrated his lung and we’ve had to put an immediate drain inside. He’s sedated but he’s okay’ the doctor smiled ‘he’s lucky’

Greg placed a comforting arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and allowed the detective to sob freely onto his jacket as the overwhelming emotions swirled through him. Greg calmed him with soft shushes and a gentle pat on the back as Sherlock managed to pull himself back together,

‘I need to make a call’ Sherlock said as he walked to the exit of the hospital.

Sherlock called his mother to inform him of John’s accident; she had gasped and cried in alarm until Sherlock reassured her that he’d be fine. Sherlock asked carefully whether they could continue to babysit the twins until Sherlock had managed to check on John to which his mother quickly agreed.

His next call was to Mycroft.

* * *

 

‘Sh-Sh’lock?’ John mumbled, his mouth dry and his eyes sore.

‘I’m here. Right here’ Sherlock gasped, moving to John’s side and grabbing his hand tightly.

‘Wha happ’nd?’ John grimaced at the pain in his side, moving his hand to attempt to touch the wound which was quickly taken away by Sherlock.

‘You were stabbed’ Sherlock replied, tears filling his eyes ‘I ran too quick and left you behind and I didn’t know he had hidden. It’s my fault’

John narrowed his eyes and shook his head ‘no’

‘We can’t do this anymore. I won’t put you in danger’ Sherlock whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he looked down at a pale and obviously pained John ‘I can’t see you like this’

‘Shhhh love’ John soothed, his hand stroking Sherlock’s curls ‘we’ll be ok’

* * *

 

A week passed as John recovered in his hospital bed; the twins had been allowed to visit after being informed their daddy John had had an accident. The boys had accepted the story and spent their days cuddled up in bed with their dad reading stories or doing their schoolwork under John’s watchful gaze.

Sherlock returned with an armful of folders and placed them at the bottom of John’s bed;

‘We need to choose somewhere’ Sherlock insisted,

‘Somewhere what?’ John asked confused,

‘To live. Away from London’ Sherlock said as he flicked through the first folder ‘I’ve already arranged to work freelance with Mycroft and the Yard. From home. We’re not going to be doing fieldwork anymore’

John narrowed his eyes and glanced at the folders ‘Don’t I get a say in this?’

‘Of course’ Sherlock gasped ‘but I don’t want to live in London. We’re too well known, we’ve become easy targets and I’ve already almost lost you once. I can’t and won’t lose you again’

‘I can’t believe you said yes to Mycroft’s job’ John laughed,

‘It was that… or work in Tesco’ Sherlock scoffed and grinned as John laughed.

‘Let’s see what you have’

* * *

 

Greg picked up the boys and took them back to his and Mycroft’s townhouse where they were staying overnight with their favourite uncles. Mycroft spoiled his nephews and even gave them their own bedroom where they could play together without interrupting Mycroft’s work; Greg watched John and Sherlock kiss the boys goodnight before they were shepherded out into the car.

Sherlock and John looked through the folders; flicking through the various pictures and decided which they liked and what amenities they would need.

‘This one?’ Sherlock asked ‘four bedroomed detached house with a large amount of land’

John opened his eyes wide at the offering price and stared at Sherlock ‘we can’t afford that’

‘We can’ Sherlock insisted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand ‘remember the old flat?’

‘Victors?’ John asked cautiously ‘what about it?’

‘I sold it’ Sherlock replied,

‘Sherlock, even if you did. There is no way that the sale of that flat could even cover the stables of that house’ John grimaced ‘we’ll just have to look smaller’

‘No’ Sherlock insisted ‘When I sold it… I gave the money to Mycroft who knew somebody who owed him a favour’

‘What did you do?’ John gasped ‘was it illegal?’

‘God no, I invested it’ Sherlock laughed ‘I have no interest in the mechanics of how it happened but we are now substantially wealthier than we were’

‘How wealthy?’ John asked, his heart beating wildly.

‘Erm… well, added with the trust fund mummy and daddy have had for me and including Grand mere’s property which was sold and split four ways…’ Sherlock trailed off,

‘Sherlock, how wealthy?’ John asked suddenly frustrated with Sherlock’s inability to answer.

‘Very. Millions… a few times over’ Sherlock blushed and looked down at the paper ‘so yes, we can afford this house’

John blinked once, twice and then grabbed Sherlock’s hand ‘you should have told me, you knob’

‘You wouldn’t have accepted the money’ Sherlock insisted ‘you’re a proud man who’s always worked for his money. You would have been stubborn’

‘The boys?’ John gasped,

‘Will never have to worry about money’ Sherlock smiled and smoothed down John’s hair ‘Mycroft assured me that much’

‘Shall we go and visit the house then?’ John grinned excitedly.

* * *

 

‘I can’t believe I’m going out like this’ John grimaced and blushed as Sherlock pushed him in a wheelchair to the car which Mycroft had provided. John’s wounds had mainly healed but he was still weak and struggling to breathe when he walked which had caused the doctors to insist that John used a wheelchair whenever the pair went out until his lungs had recovered. John angrily refused and attempted to leave the ward on foot before Sherlock rushed at him with a wheelchair and forced him inside with a glare. Sherlock helped John transfer himself from chair to car seat as the driver carefully folded the wheelchair and put it into the boot before setting off to the countryside to see the new house.

‘Does the car have a divider?’ Sherlock asked the driver who nodded and put up the privacy screen. The blackout glass soundproofed to maintain secrecy during meetings; not exactly what Sherlock had in mind.

‘Take your trousers down’ Sherlock whispered into John’s ear as he began kissing and nipping his way down John’s neck.

‘Sherlock’ John hissed looking towards the driver now obscured,

‘Relax, he can’t see or hear us’ Sherlock grumbled in his baritone voice, oozing sex appeal directly into John’s ear and making him shudder ‘you could scream bloody murder and he wouldn’t know the difference’

‘God’ John choked as his cock twitched inside his jeans. He pressed his palm against the bulge and closed his eyes to stop himself popping off immediately like a teenage boy on his first date.

Sherlock unbuckled his seatbelt and knelt on the floor behind the driver and between John’s legs as he ran his nose along the prominent outline of John’s prick. John groaned and allowed Sherlock free reign as the detective moved to unzip the denim and release John from his fabric prison. John sighed in pleasure at the first touch of Sherlock’s tongue to his frenulum, a shiver of pleasure rushing up his spine as Sherlock took him into his mouth and applied gentle pressure, licking his tongue up and down the vein underneath as he tasted the salty precum dripping onto his tongue.

John arched his back and hissed at the pain from his side as Sherlock looked up nervously, stopping all movement until John soothed him, explaining the noise and begging him to continue. Sherlock smiled and bobbed his head, taking more into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the swollen and red tinged glans, his tongue flicking into the slit at the top to lap at the freshly leaked precum.

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s base and began to stroke in time with his suction; feeling John tighten and harder further as he teased him almost to his breaking point.

‘Close’ John mumbled, gripping the seats tightly as Sherlock pulled away and put pressure on the base to stop John’s orgasm.

‘Wha?’ John asked in frustration ‘I was so close Sherlock’

‘I know’ the detective laughed, looking out the window ‘but we still have thirty miles to travel and I don’t want to be bored’

John groaned and chuckled deeply as Sherlock grinned and moved back into position bringing John back into his mouth and teasing him over and over again, bringing him to the edge before stopping. John was almost in a frenzy of denial when Sherlock decided to let him come, they would be approaching the house soon and John wouldn’t be able to leave the car without an orgasm. Sherlock sped up his sucking, moving his hand alongside his mouth as he licked and sucked in perfect unison until John was crying out and throwing his head back in a silent scream,

‘Sherlock, Sherlock I’m going to cum’ the doctor barked, his balls tightening and the pleasure radiating from his spine into his entire body.

Sherlock smiled and opened his mouth wide; sticking out his tongue he looked perfectly pornographic as John took himself in hand and stroked himself to completion, spilling onto Sherlock’s tongue and cheeks with a wailed cry. Sherlock swallowed the creamy cum which landed in his mouth before sucking down John’s oversensitive tip to clean it off. When he felt the doctor begin to soften he released the member with a soft pop and began attempting to clean his face with his tongue,

‘Here’ John smiled as he ran his thumb through the sticky trails of semen covering Sherlock’s cheeks, pushing it into the open mouth and gasping when Sherlock sucked on his fingers ‘you are pure filth’

‘Mmmm’ Sherlock nodded, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face clean ‘I know’

John exhaled and relaxed against the seat as Sherlock moved to sit beside him, checking himself in the reflection of his mobile ‘we’re here’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Mystrade smut! because why not!

Mycroft opened the door to the townhouse he shared with Greg and threw down his briefcase before hanging up his coat and umbrella; his day had been dreadful. There had been an attempted hostile takeover bid of the Conservative party leadership resulting in a punch up in the house of Commons ( _in itself, that wasn’t unusual)_ but what made it worse was that it happened outside the sealed chamber, in front of a group of giggling and shocked tourists who happened to take photographs of two members of parliament kicking the shit out of one another still in their house finery.

The politicians had been sent to Mycroft who had given them a severe bollocking and told to grow up. Mycroft had just sorted out that problem when news of a terrorist attack in Jakarta had reached him; knowing that he was exhausted Anthea had passed the information onto one of Mycroft’s minions to deal with and practically bullied Mycroft out of the office and into the car to go home. Mycroft hadn’t had a proper nights sleep in at least 3 days due to his work and the babysitting duties he had undertaken.

Mycroft climbed into the huge Jacuzzi bathtub and started the jets; adding a drop of his favourite aroma he stood into the tub and sank into the boiling water. He felt his face and skin prickle with the heat as he sank lower and lower until only his head was visible,

He desperately wanted an early night; well, he desperately wanted to eat takeaway, drink wine and then fuck Gregory into the mattress before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep for at least 12 hours but since he was home alone due to Greg being at work, he would have to settle for a sandwich, tea and a wank. Running his hand down his chest he relaxed at the calming sensation of the bubble jets against his skin, pinching his nipple he gasped and felt himself growing hard under the water. He lowered his other hand to rest over his cock, just feeling it stiffen under his palm as his fingers continued to pinch and twist his nipple. Mycroft moved over slightly until his bum was directly over one of the bubble jets, gasping as the bubbles touched his sensitive hole as though he was being licked open. He let his mind fantasise that it was Greg beneath him; the talented tongue of his lover licking and prodding at his tight muscle until it relaxed enough to push a finger inside, followed by another, and another. Mycroft gripped his cock tight and began to stroke, already feeling an overwhelming need to climax as a weeks worth of tension disappeared into the water around him.

‘Mmmm interrupting something am I pet?’ Greg asked as he stood in the doorway watching his lover fondle himself under the water. Mycroft didn’t even jump as he heard the voice and simply turned his head with a lusty grin,

‘Not interrupting if you help’ Mycroft quipped as he raised an eyebrow and invited Greg into the tub. Greg walked to the edge and handed Mycroft a glass of his favourite white wine with a deep and passionate kiss before stripping off his clothing and climbing into the water, hissing at the heat of the bathwater.

‘Jesus, is your skin Teflon?’ Greg laughed ‘Are you immune to heat?’

Mycroft huffed a laugh and took a sip of his perfectly chilled wine as he removed his hand from his cock to pull Greg closer, their lips meeting for a chaste and loving kiss as Greg acclimatised to his new surroundings. Mycroft let his hands wander over Greg’s firm and flat stomach; tracing the lines of scars covering his torso with the tips of his fingers as he nuzzled Greg’s cheek with his pointed nose.

‘I’ve missed you’ Mycroft whispered seductively,

‘Mmmm’ Greg agreed ‘missed you too’

Greg quickly moved himself to sit astride Mycroft’s legs as he pushed his hardness against his lovers; the first sensation of hard flesh against flesh was enough to have both men groaning and squirming as Greg wrapped his hand around both pricks and began a soft and slow rhythm as he return to kiss Mycroft lovingly, his tongue lapping at his lower lip until Mycroft opened his mouth to allow entrance.

‘I won’t… last’ Mycroft choked, his orgasm already quickly approaching.

Greg lifted an eyebrow and smiled ‘I know, I came prepared’

Standing up and bending himself at the waist he showed off the black base of his favourite plug which was against his arse. Mycroft blushed at the sight and ran his fingers around the stretched rim; Greg groaned loud and lustily as Mycroft worked his fingers around the plastic base to dislodge it from Greg’s tightness. Slowly and methodically, Mycroft removed the toy and pressed his fingers inside, feeling the hot and wet passage clenching around his fingers, desperately trying to close around them.

‘Please Myc’ Greg whispered, his eyes scrunched tight as Mycroft delicately traced his fingers over the bundle of nerves whilst pressing onto Greg’s perineum, stimulating him from inside and out.

Mycroft moved his hand to his cock and gave it a few solid strokes before turning Greg to face him and allowing the younger man to straddle him; he held the DI tightly as he positioned himself over his solid cock and pressed the tip of Mycroft’s cock to his hole,

‘Slowly’ Mycroft warned, knowing how much Greg enjoyed the sensation of being stretched open but knowing that if Greg did that, it would be over immediately.

Greg nodded and pressed himself down onto the prick below; he gasped and threw back his head at the delicious burn of his muscles as they clenched and desperately milked Mycroft into his body. Mycroft groaned and gripped the bathtub tightly as Greg took him in further and deeper.

Mycroft felt Greg’s buttocks against his thighs and smiled as he allowed his head to rest on Greg’s chest as they momentarily stilled; enjoying the closeness for the first time in weeks. Greg ground his hips in a circle and whined when Mycroft pressed his special spot, sending a new drop of precum onto his tip to be washed away. The older man began to move in a rhythm, rocking his hips and thrusting up occasionally to stimulate Greg’s prostate; his breath was stolen as he opened his legs for better purchase and realised that the bubble jet was in exactly the right place to blow against his own hole, making him feel like he was being rimmed whilst buried deep in Greg.

He knew he couldn’t hold it much longer, the sensations were too much to handle after so long as he felt the fizzing of orgasm in his tight bollocks. Reaching to Greg’s cock he quickly ran his hands up and down the length, running his thumb over the exposed head and frenulum as Greg ached his back and fucked down harder and faster, his head falling back as he rocked and rocked.

‘Myc—Fuck—I can’t’ Greg groaned, his hands holding onto Mycroft’s shoulders as he bounced, his cock slapping comically against Mycroft’s slightly hairy tummy.

‘Gregory’ Myc choked and then he was coming, pushed over the edge by the combined stimulation of his cock and arse whilst listening to Greg’s groans. Mycroft lost his rhythm and shakily thrust into Greg as he began to cum hard, ribbons of cum shooting from his cock into Greg’s wide and stretched hole. The DI felt the warmth spreading through his insides and quickly followed his lover into orgasm, his body shuddering and tensing as Mycroft’s hand worked his cock until cum coated Mycroft’s chest and the bathwater.

‘Christ’ Greg keened as he grabbed Mycroft tightly and kissed him.

‘Hmmm’ Mycroft mumbled already feeling the happy hormones flooding his body as Greg attempted to climb off him without spilling Mycroft’s load into the water.

The younger man climbed out of the bath on shakily legs before grabbing the plug which had been left in the bathwater; carefully and slowly, Greg plugged himself up complete with Mycroft’s load still inside him. Mycroft looked puzzled as he watched Greg inquisitive,

‘I have to go back to work’ Greg complained ‘but I wanted a reminder’

‘You are filthy’ Mycroft grumbled as he took a sip of his wine and held out his hand for Greg to take. The pair shared a loving kiss before Greg had to leave. He gave a final kiss to the crown of Mycroft’s head before he was drying himself off and pulling on his clothes,

‘Go to bed’ Greg smiled ‘I won’t be long’

Mycroft slept soundly; Sherlock was secure, John was stable in the hospital, the twins were happy and healthy and Greg was fantastic. For once in his life, Mycroft felt contentment seeping through his body and mind as he drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more parentlock,

Sherlock and John met the estate agent at the end of the driveway who shook both men’s hands and bid them to enter. John was nervous about walking around the house but the agent was a very pleasant man who insisted that Sherlock could push John around downstairs and then help him up the stairs and finish the tour in the chair. John blushed at being treated like an invalid but nodded thankfully,

‘So, this is the living room’ the man said as he showed them around the huge rustically decorated rooms including a library, a personal pool and a sauna on the first floor as well as a giant kitchen and dining area. John grinned as he imagined cooking in such a large kitchen and how well the boys would react to the space,

‘If you’d follow me, I’ll take you upstairs’ the man smiled, unknowingly setting John and Sherlock off in childish giggles as they winked at one another. The agent carried the chair up the stairs whilst Sherlock helped John climb each step before they were being shown around once more,

The bedrooms were large, the master bedroom had its own dressing room and en-suite which suited both men perfectly and they were even happier when two of the bedrooms had an adjoining door for the twins.

The gardens were the best feature for both John and Sherlock; acres of land spread out around them including a large stable which stood empty but useable.

‘I want bee hives here’ Sherlock pointed ‘that’s where they would be best situated’

‘Bees?’ John asked with a smile ‘So you’re a consulting detective slash bee keeper now?’

Sherlock pulled a face and pushed John back towards the house where the agent was standing cautiously;

‘Let’s talk about a price’

* * *

 

Sherlock sat in his seat looking around at Baker Street for the final time as a tenant; his and John’s belongings were boxed up around his feet as he took in the final few moments alone time in his family home. His memory automatically dredged up the memory of Victor’s flat and how he had believed that that place had once been his only home, the torture chamber of a bedroom and kitchen where Sherlock was beaten and abused had once held a special place in his heart which he never expected to be rivalled. It wasn’t until John Watson limped onto the scene that Sherlock finally found that Baker Street was his home, he remembered the lyric of a song which had once played on an advert _home is wherever I’m with you_ and immediately thought of John. John Watson, the one man beside Mycroft who Sherlock could always rely on, the one person who loved him regardless. The one person who had seen the potential behind the mucky and grim past,

The detective felt tears fill his eyes as he remembered the good times they had had in the flat; the first night when John moved in, the Christmas parties, the first time they had been intimate. Baker Street was just a house, but John made it his home. His thoughts were interrupted by John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and squeezing softly,

‘You in there love?’

Sherlock snapped out of his daze and turned his head to look at John who looked as wretched as Sherlock did; the pair hadn’t wanted to leave the flat but both knew it was for the best. Their family needed more space and the new house would be a perfect fit for them, plus, Molly Hooper was pregnant and needed more room than her rented one bedroomed house had, thus taking over their lease on Baker Street whilst also surreptitiously looking after Mrs Hudson who was beginning to look frail and fragile due to her hip. Sherlock had paid Molly’s rent for two years in a lump sum and left all of the twin’s baby equipment for Molly to use in order to allow her to focus on herself and her new baby.

‘Daddy!’ the excited voice of Benjamin called from the stairs ‘Uncle Myc is here!’

Sherlock looked at John and shared a soft kiss before they walked out hand in hand to meet with Mycroft and climb into his car whilst the removal men came in to clear the house and transport it to the new country Holmes-Watson manor.

* * *

 

‘Is this my room?’ Albert asked cautiously from the doorway to his new bedroom.

‘It is’ John smiled leading the little boy into the room and letting him look around.

‘It’s a bit boring’ Albert complained looking at the beige walls and boring pine furniture

‘You can decorate however you want… within reason’ John grinned ‘what would you like?’

Albert was silent for a moment before grinning ‘Dinosaurs! I want this wall here to be a T-rex’ he gestured to the main wall ‘and this smaller one here to be velociraptors!’

‘Are you sure it won’t be too scary?’ John asked watching as Albert gave him a look of _don’t-be-ridiculous_ which looked so much like Sherlock it was eerie. John smiled and nodded as he agreed to have it decorated as soon as possible. The pair opened the adjoining door to Benjamin’s room and watched the blonde boy look out of the window,

‘Can I decorate mine too?’ Ben asked hopeful,

‘Of course, what would you like?’ Sherlock asked as he entered through the other door, his face and hair covered in specks of dust.

‘Pirates!’ Ben shouted ‘I want pirates!’

‘I used to love pirates too’ Sherlock smiled softly

‘We know’ Ben rolled his eyes ‘Uncle Myc told us. He told us all the stories about you dressing your dog up as a pirate’ the children giggled as they remembered the story which Mycroft had told them, Sherlock had dressed Redbeard up in a bandana and eyepatch and insisted that everyone called him Captain for the day.

‘Pirates and Dinosaurs’ John nodded before looking at Sherlock ‘You don’t get to decorate ours’

Sherlock stuck out a sulky lip and looked at his children ‘I’ll just sleep in your rooms then’

* * *

 

Sherlock was panting roughly; his breathing ragged and uneven as he gripped the sheets beneath him as John licked at his rim over and over, driving him mad with lust and desperation whilst his hand stroked the solid shaft hanging between Sherlock’s legs. The detective was on all fours, his head resting on the cool steel of their headboard as John stroked him to the edge before stopping, a payback for the blowjob in the car.

John stopped; there was a soft crying sound from outside the door which immediately had his senses on edge. He pulled away from Sherlock and rolled off the bed, pulling on his pyjama bottoms and wiping his mouth and hands with a baby wipe as he got closer to the bedroom door, listening intently.

‘Da-Da-Daddddy?’ a cry echoed down the passageway from the direction of the twins bedrooms.

‘Sherlock, put clothes on’ John insisted looking at the detective who looked absolutely horrified at being left so close to orgasm.

‘But John, we were having sex!’ Sherlock hissed ‘I don’t think you understand’

‘I understand perfectly well. Albert’s upset’ John replied with a glare watching as Sherlock stood and walked naked to the bathroom, the sound of running water the only noise in the house except the little one’s cry and John’s heartbeat. John was thankful his erection had subsided as he exited their bedroom and walked to the direction of Albert’s room.

The little boy stood in his dinosaur pyjamas rubbing his tired eyes and holding his teddy by the foot as he stood beside the bed nervously,

‘You okay Bertie?’ John asked, running his hand through his son’s hair ‘what’s the matter?’

‘I… I had a bad dream’ Albert whispered sadly, grabbing teddy tighter and looking down at his feet ‘and I didn’t mean to… but I was scared’

John looked at the bed and noticed the spreading wet stain on the sheets and then down to Albert who stood wet and shivering in the cold morning air.

‘Oh darling’ John soothed ‘it’s okay, it was an accident. Let’s get you cleaned up’

John helped Albert into fresh pyjamas and stripped the bed; Sherlock had returned from the shower looking fresh and sated. Something which immediately annoyed John who glared at him angrily as he changed their boys bedding and tucked Albert back in,

‘What was the dream?’ Sherlock asked from the doorway, walking closer to sit on the edge of Albert’s bed,

‘The… The East wind’ the boy shivered and bit his lower lip,

‘Bloody Mycroft’ Sherlock spat as he watched John angrily collect the bedding from the pile on the floor and take it downstairs to the washing machine. Sherlock grabbed Albert’s bedtime book and began to read a chapter until the young boy had relaxed enough to lie down and sleep once more,

John returned to their bed and turned onto his side; he was frustrated and annoyed with his lover who soon followed him into the room. A sliver of light being the only sign that Sherlock had returned, the detective glanced at John’s shape and sighed,

‘You’re angry with me’ he said simply,

‘Wow, consulting detective and genius mind. How did you work that out?’ John spat

‘Your body language, the way you’re on your side and refusing to look at me’ Sherlock explained, only stopping when John interrupted with ‘I was being sarcastic’

‘Oh’ Sherlock mumbled as he climbed into bed beside his lover and carefully wrapped himself around his back ‘why are you angry?’

‘Albert, _our son_ , was crying and instead of rushing to help. You went for a wank’ John spat angrily, his rage rising ‘that’s a bit not good’

Sherlock quieted for a second before explaining in a low baritone voice ‘You’re a doctor, you could have provided him with comfort a million and one ways better than I ever could’

‘That doesn’t matter, he’s your son too’ John insisted, still refusing to look at Sherlock

‘John, I…’ Sherlock trailed off before inhaling deeply ‘I was afraid’

‘Of what?’ John laughed ‘monsters under the bed?’

‘I thought maybe he had vomited… I was afraid that seeing it may have set me onto a pathway I don’t want to be on. I know my triggers and I understand how irrational it sounds, but with the stress of the move, the hospital and leaving Baker Street I don’t feel as confident that I can control the urge anymore’ Sherlock exhaled ‘I just… didn’t want to risk it. I’m sorry’

John felt like the biggest arsehole in history as he turned over and grabbed Sherlock tightly ‘I’m sorry love, I’m such a prick’

Sherlock chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to John’s lips ‘maybe a bit, but you know what?’

‘What?’ John replied,

‘I never did have that wank’

John felt the first stirrings of arousal in his groin as he pressed himself close to Sherlock, feeling the hardness pressed against his own cock as they rutted wildly against one another. Soon, the pair pulled down their pyjama bottoms and rocked together, their hands wrapped around their cocks until their climaxes built to a peak and erupted between them with a gasp which was quickly muffled by a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

Sherlock awoke before sunrise and stretched lazily as he watched John snore gently from his own side; the detective stood and wrapped his dressing gown around him before kicking on his slippers and leaving the bedroom soundlessly. He checked in on Albert on the way only to find the boys bed empty, with a frown, Sherlock opened the adjoining door to Benjamin’s room and watched as the twins cuddled up together, Benjamin on his front in the exact position that John had been sleeping in, with his arm wrapped around Albert’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sherlock felt a bloom of love in his heart and watched for a further few seconds before moving himself downstairs to begin breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is a terrible babysitter, Sherlock and John indulge in some al-fresco sex and the floor is lava!

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ John asked nervously as he looked over at Mycroft in his three piece suit and umbrella.

‘How difficult can it be?’ Mycroft shrugged nonchalantly as Greg returned from packing the car. The DI was dressed much more casually in shorts, a t-shirt and sunglasses which were perfect attire for the summer sun which beamed down outside the house. Sherlock cautiously peeked in from his office and smiled at John as he heard the patter of two six year old excited boys running down the stairs,

‘Oi!’ John shouted loudly, stopping the boys in their tracks ‘What have I told you about running down the stairs?’

‘Sorry daddy’ they both said in unison as they slowly descended the last steps and stood at the bottom looking up at both Myc and Greg.

‘You boys ready?’ Greg asked as he checked with John and Sherlock,

‘Yeh-huh’ the boys nodded as they excitedly bounced up and down on their heels.

‘We thought we would take a picnic to the zoo with us’ Greg smiled ‘spend the afternoon there’

Sherlock and John shrugged happily ‘not a problem just let us know when you’re on your way back. Boy’s you better listen to everything your uncle’s say, hold their hands too’

The boys nodded and took a hand of the grown up closest as Mycroft and Greg said goodbye and turned to leave into the car which Greg was driving.

‘A whole afternoon to ourselves? Whatever will we do?’ John whispered seductively into Sherlock’s ear, watching as a shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine.

* * *

 

Mycroft looked around at the families walking around the zoo; he grimaced at the garish colours and logos on the other visitors clothing as he walked with his hand wrapped around Benjamin’s own smaller hand. Greg carried the picnic filled rucksack and held Albert’s hand as they paid to get in and entered the main area,

‘Where shall we go first?’ Greg asked excitedly, looking over at the lizard and snake house.

‘Monkeys!’ Albert shouted loudly, his excitement palpable as he bounced up and down.

‘That’s on the other side’ Mycroft explained, ‘let’s just work our way around’

The group set off, looking at various animals as Mycroft explained interesting facts about each as the boys looked on wide eyed and excited. Eventually the hot weather and sweaty bodies had Mycroft feeling peakish in his suit as he looked over at Greg, who frowned,

‘Shall we have some lunch pet?’ Greg asked concerned as Mycroft sweaty face turned a flushed pink colour. The politician nodded and allowed himself to be led towards a clear picnic table where Greg began unpacking their lunch, smiling as he looked down at the feast below which had been packed especially for them by Mycroft’s staff. The twins sat on the opposite side of the bench and tucked into their sandwiches and crisps, chattering excitedly about the animals and what they were excited to see whilst Mycroft sipped at his drink and cooled himself down.

‘Okay?’ Greg asked quietly, entwining his fingers into Mycroft’s

‘Fine, warm’ Mycroft grumbled ‘I shall be fine’

Greg nodded and let the conversation drop as he listened to the twins chat.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John walked along their land and stopped in their favourite spot; they had discovered it by accident as they surveyed their estate and discovered that it was the perfect place to picnic or come and sit to relax and enjoy one another’s company whenever they got a spare moment to themselves. The hill overlooked a small babbling brook and was the perfect spot to watch the birds and animals frolic; Sherlock and John sat on a blanket as the hot sun beat down on them,

‘I love you’ Sherlock whispered without looking at John ‘I don’t tell you enough’

John frowned and looked over at his lover, the man he had been in love with for over a decade ‘Sherlock? Everything alright?’

Sherlock nodded and shrugged ‘I just don’t tell you enough’

‘I know you love me you soft git’ John smiled

Sherlock pushed John back onto the blanket and leaned over him with a filthy grin, his hands moving beneath John’s t-shirt to rub at his slightly sweaty stomach and chest. John groaned and allowed Sherlock to stroke him sexually, feeling the burgeoning erection pressing against his shorts.

‘Mmmmm what are you doing to me?’ John whispered as he grabbed Sherlock for a kiss, stroking his black curls from his face.

‘I was rather hoping to make love to you’ Sherlock admitted with a blush.

* * *

 

‘Uncle Myccc?’ Albert whined ‘I need a wee’

Mycroft looked at Greg who was helping Ben to pack away the picnic rubbish and groaned ‘Very well, I’ll take you’

Mycroft stood and let Greg know he was taking Albert and began the short walk to the toilets. The small building was only metres away from where they had been sitting and Mycroft trailed Albert as he walked in and went straight into the cubicle. Mycroft smiled as he watched the small boy pull his trousers to his ankles and stand on his tiptoes to reach the seat as he peed whilst Mycroft used the crude urinal which had been provided. Mycroft felt momentarily sick as he imagined the thousands of people who had used the same trough, Albert had finished and was washing his hands as he waited for Mycroft to finish.

‘Can I run back to Uncle Greg?’ Albert asked as Mycroft started to pour soap into his hands.

‘Yes, straight there. Don’t stop’ Mycroft insisted as he rubbed his hands together and rinsed them before repeating.

Albert yipped excitedly and ran from the building to join his twin and uncle as Mycroft used his elbow to shut off the tap and used his own personal handkerchief to dry his hands and wrap around the handle to stop his hands touching the germ ridden metal.

Mycroft walked back to Greg and Benjamin who were still packing away with a frown, ‘where’s Albert?’

‘He was with you’ Greg frowned,

‘No. He said he was coming back to you’ Mycroft added with a slight hint of panic as he looked around the picnic area ‘Albert?’

Greg looked around and picked up the rucksack as he searched the area for Albert using his police skills, he focussed on each child and the parents before realising that the boy was nowhere to be found.

‘You stay here’ Mycroft insisted as he put down his umbrella and began to walk towards the lost child tent ‘call if you find him’

Greg nodded and tried hopelessly to calm Benjamin who was almost hysterical in terror at losing his brother.

* * *

 

Sherlock pushed himself inside John in one fluid motion; the pair had indulged in slow, sensual kissing and anal play until John was relaxed enough to take Sherlock’s three long fingers inside him with no pain. The doctor groaned loudly as Sherlock stretched him wide around his long and lubed up cock, Sherlock stilled to allow John to become used to his size before beginning a slow and steady rhythm, _in, out, in, out_

John groaned and wrapped his legs and arms around Sherlock’s body; grimacing at the pull on his shoulder as he jarred it. Sherlock stilled and looked down quizzically only to be kicked back into action by John’s heel into his arse.

‘Good god’ John gasped as Sherlock hit against his prostate again and again, driving into him roughly and desperately.

‘Feel so good’ Sherlock whispered into John’s ear as they writhed together, feeling the hot sun beating down on them as their sweat slicked bodies moved. John’s cock being sandwiched between their bellies and stroked with every thrust,

‘Oh fuck, Sherlock, yes’ John screamed, knowing he didn’t have to keep quiet with nobody to catch him ( _no Mrs Hudson, no married ones next door, no children)_ caused him to become even more vocal than usual. Sherlock smiled against John’s neck as he changed position and pulled John’s legs over his shoulder, thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

‘Fuck, Sherlock, going to—oh god’ John keened his eyes rolling back,

The sounds of slapping skin seemed to bounce around the countryside, birds took flight at the sound of John’s wailing cry as spurts of cum covered his chest and stomach as Sherlock pounded into him before stilling and groaning deeply as he spilled inside John’s pliant and relaxed body.

* * *

 

Mycroft had checked the lost child tent with no luck; he left a description of Albert and his mobile number before returning to Greg and Benjamin who were still standing close to the picnic table where they had been seated. Mycroft’s stomach rolled as he realised that Albert was definitely lost and he began to sweat and feel sick; the ice man was melting under the stress. He had dealt with terrorism, murderers and Moriarty but nothing; _absolutely nothing_ caused him this level of terrified horror as losing somebody so close to him.

Greg looked over at Mycroft and paled before turning into his DI personality and deciding that things needed to be organised. Mycroft reached for his phone only to be stopped by Greg,

‘What are you doing?’ Greg asked,

‘Calling Sherlock’ Mycroft explained shakily,

‘Don’t be ridiculous’ Greg hissed ‘what can he do?’

‘He should know!’ Mycroft insisted,

‘No. He shouldn’t’ Greg said angrily,

‘Fine, I’ll organise a SWAT team. I’ll close the park and do a person by person search if I need to’ Mycroft said, his eyes dangerously intense as he plotted ‘I’ll put a call in to Anthea’

Mycroft had his finger on the dial button beside Antheas name whilst Greg was about to launch into a rant when the loudspeaker of the park echoed around them,

_‘Can the guardians of an Albert Holmes Watson please come to the Monkey Island?’_

Mycroft and Greg stared at one another before grabbing Ben and taking off into the crowd towards the monkey enclosure; Mycroft no longer felt the stickiness of sweat covering his skin or the flush of blood in his face as he took off in a run towards where Albert was waiting.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John lay naked over the blanket as they looked up at the summer sky; they were relaxing and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Sherlock had one arm behind his head whilst the other trailed through the cool semen still coating John’s tummy whilst John had both arms behind his head looking up at the clouds,

‘A fish’ John mumbled sleepily,

‘What?’ Sherlock chuckled,

‘The cloud. It looks like a fish’ John grinned as he turned his head.

‘Oh’ Sherlock replied ‘that one there, it looks like a shoe’

The two men rested and looked up at the sky; enjoying the peace and tranquillity of their life.

* * *

 

‘Albert’ Greg shouted looking at the young boy who was standing beside a very unhappy looking security guard.

‘Hi Uncle Greg’ the boy smiled and looked up at his guard ‘those are my uncles and that’s my twin brother’

The security guard glared at both men and gestured for the boy to join them before storming past both adults into the park. Mycroft looked at the man and then down to the boy ‘what did you say to him?’

‘His wife is having an affair with his brother’ Albert shrugged as he moved to Benjamin’s side

‘How do you know that?’ Greg glared,

‘Uncle Myc taught me’ Albert blinked and frowned at Greg as though he was stupid.

‘You are in sooooo much trouble’ Benjamin frowned ‘Uncle Myc is going to put you in jail for a million, berjillion years’

‘But… I didn’t do anything!’ Albert insisted confused,

‘You ran away! You were supposed to go to straight to Uncle Greg and you didn’t’ Mycroft shouted angrily, his face flushing red as he stared at his nephew.

‘I wanted to see the monkeys’ Albert pouted

‘Well, we’re going home now’ Mycroft insisted, taking Albert’s hand tightly and pulling him along towards the exit.

‘I didn’t see the sea lions’ Benjamin complained with tears in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry Benny’ Greg whispered ‘how about tomorrow I pick you up in a police car? You can have a go on the siren’

‘Can I shoot a gun?’ Benjamin asked with a quizzical smile.

‘Absolutely not’ Mycroft insisted angrily as he glared down at the families who were in his way. The ice cream covered children blocking his path to the carpark.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John were preparing dinner with the music on as they heard the door open and footsteps echo through the passageway. John frowned and wiped his hands on a towel as he walked towards the noise and stopped at seeing Mycroft, Greg and the twin’s home so early.

‘You’re back early’ John smiled, a little disappointed that Sherlock and he couldn’t have their planned romantic meal.

‘Uncle Myc lost Albert’ Benjamin said nonchalantly as he kicked off his shoes ‘He ran away and ruined everything’

Sherlock joined John in the hallway as they stared open mouthed at Mycroft and Albert,

‘You did what?’ John gasped,

Mycroft sighed; his attempt at bribery to ensure that neither Sherlock nor John knew of the ordeal had failed. He explained the situation and watched John’s face go from amusement ( _at Mycroft peeing in a public bathroom);_ to rage at Albert running off and finally disappointment that Albert had ruined the day so selfishly. John turned to Sherlock and saw that the detective was also livid, his face flushed and angry as he ordered Albert to go to bed and wait for them there.

Benjamin looked at his twin and held out his hand for a gentle squeeze as Albert walked sadly up the stairs and into his bedroom. Greg and Mycroft stayed and talked with John and Sherlock for a moment longer before ruffling Benjamin’s hair and saying goodbye,

‘Can I still come out in the police car tomorrow Uncle Greg?’ Benjamin asked hopefully,

‘As long as it’s alright with your dads’ Greg smiled as they closed the front door behind them.

* * *

 

Albert sat on the edge of his bed nervously as he waited for a telling off; he always seemed to be in trouble for one reason or another ( _it wasn’t his fault he set fire to the curtains. The experiment got out of hand)_

The sound of footsteps had his tummy fluttering nervously as his daddies entered the room and stood above him with their arms folded,

‘We’re very disappointed in you Albert’ Sherlock said sadly ‘I thought you were cleverer than that’

‘I am’ Albert pouted ‘I am clever’

‘You know you shouldn’t run away; do you know how we would feel if you were taken? Or hurt?’ John added ‘You worried uncle Myc and Greg’

‘I didn’t mean to’ Albert insisted, clenching his fists ‘I just… I wanted to see the monkey’s sooo badly’

‘Not only did you let us down, you ruined your brother’s day. I suggest you think of a way to repay him but until that day. You’re not allowed to experiment for a week’ Sherlock insisted knowing that it would be a hard punishment for the boy.

‘But… but daddy! That’s not fair’ Albert gasped,

‘And neither is running away, scaring your uncles, ruining your brother’s day and disappointing us’ John insisted

‘Yes daddy’ Albert whispered, tears flowing from his eyes as his lower lip trembled ‘sorry daddies’

Sherlock and John left the room and embraced one another; they hated being strict with the boys but neither wanted their boys to end up as brats ( _or mini Sherlocks as John insisted)_ so punishments had been set. John had first suggested no dessert for a week which immediately made Sherlock stiffen and cry out; the doctor froze and listened to Sherlock mumble that he didn’t want the boys to feel that food was a treat and that bad behaviour was punished with lack of food. John felt like the biggest arse in the world but agreed immediately and together, they worked around the problem until the punishments were decided, no experiments for Albert and no horse riding for Benjamin.

John returned downstairs and continued cooking whilst Sherlock returned to Albert’s room and sat beside his son on the bed; the young boy looked crushed and upset at having disappointed his parents and sat silently, staring down at the floor.

‘You know me and your daddy love you very much’ Sherlock insisted, running a hand through Albert’s curls,

‘I know daddy’ Albert whispered,

‘We get scared’ Sherlock continued ‘I know there are bad, bad people in the world and I never, ever want anything to happen to you boys’

‘I didn’t mean to scare anyone daddy’ Albert insisted with a trembling lip,

‘I know’ Sherlock smiled, kissing his little boy on the head, both looking up when Benjamin walked into the room.

‘Y’okay Albie?’ the other twin asked cautiously,

‘Yeh, fine’ the boy sniffed sadly, ‘Sorry I ruined the zoo’

‘That’s alright’ Benjamin shrugged ‘I get to go in a police car’

Sherlock lay on the bed and pulled his boys in either side of him; letting them rest onto his chest for cuddles before tickling the twins until the three began to wrestle one another off the bed. John grinned at the ceiling as he heard Sherlock shouting ‘ _the floor is lava!’_ followed by giggling.

He knew he couldn’t stay mad at them and turned off the oven to rush upstairs and play alongside his boys and soulmate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn you now, this chapter made me cry when I wrote it. 
> 
> *TW character death*

Sherlock looked down at the bed with a sickening sense of Déjà vu as he looked at the pale face beneath him; he was quickly joined by John, who shushed him softly and cuddled an arm around his waist,

‘It’s only a broken arm’ John soothed, ‘He’s okay’

‘I should have been watching him more carefully’ Sherlock said tearily as he looked down at his sleeping child in the hospital bed.

‘He’s 10. Kids break bones at that age’ John insisted ‘I broke my arm on my bike’

‘I didn’t’ Sherlock grumbled,

‘Normal children. Children who don’t grow mold in their cupboards’ John laughed,

Sherlock looked down at Benjamin who was slowly coming around from the anaesthetic and blinking his eyes ‘Daddy?’

‘Hey Benny’ John smiled, his white coat standing out beside Sherlock’s Belstaff which he had grabbed on the way to the hospital ‘how you feeling?’

‘Did you see it?’ Benjamin asked,

‘See what?’ John asked,

‘My jump. It was awesome’ the young boy grinned ‘Nessie is brilliant at jumping’

Nessie was Benjamin’s favourite horse; a beautiful dark brown with a black mane, she was sleek and elegant and who ran like the wind. Benjamin loved riding her over the fields but had recently taken to show jumping; he loved the sport but hadn’t quite got the hang of a certain jump which had caused him to have a tumble, landing on his arm and breaking it. John had set the cast himself ( _including writing his initials in the still wet plaster)_

‘I didn’t no, I was at work’ John sighed ‘but I’m sure it was great’

‘I’m not allowed to tell you’ Benjamin whispered, falling back to sleep softly,

‘Tell us what?’ Sherlock asked pulling his head closer to his son’s lips.

‘About Albie’s pet’

John and Sherlock groaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

 

Albert sat on the floor in the living room feeding his newest pet from a baby bottle which Molly had left over last time she had visited with baby Ruby. The boy loved his new friend who he had named Pythagoras and intended to hide the animal before his dad’s returned from the hospital where Benjamin was currently staying; his plans were scuppered when he heard the front door opening and John’s voice calling his name.

‘Before you say anything. I can explain’ Albert started, looking nervously at his feet as John and Sherlock stood in the doorway,

‘Oh god. I’ve heard that so often’ John grimaced ‘He’s definitely your son’

Sherlock scoffed and watched as Albert patted his thighs and shouted Pythagoras over, watching as the creature stumbled awkwardly towards the men.

‘Is that a goat?’ Sherlock asked with wide eyes ‘where on earth did you get that?’

‘Found it’ Albert insisted, holding the bottle to his pet’s lips

‘You didn’t just find it. Where was it?’ John insisted,

‘Mr Wilson was going to kill it. It was too weak to survive apparently’ Albert sneered ‘I didn’t want him to die’

‘You can’t keep him in the house’ Sherlock insisted ‘but if you want to look after him, put him in the stables or the kennels’

‘Thanks daddy! You’re the best’ the boy grinned as he ran into the garden being followed by a stumbling goat.

‘Bloody twins’ John exhaled.

* * *

 

John and Sherlock prepared lunch as Molly bounced baby Ruby on her knee; the twins were in the garden running around and trying to catch butterflies with the baby goat which Albert was slowly but surely strengthening. Molly looked out of the window and smiled,

‘They look so happy’

John and Sherlock looked up and out the window before nodding ‘They’re brilliant but exhausting’

‘I can imagine’ Molly laughed

John carried the plate of sandwiches to the table and sat opposite Molly, taking Ruby from her he bounced the little girl on his knee and made funny faces, watching as the child grabbed for his nose and lips.

‘I…’ Molly started before putting down the sandwich and rubbing her hands nervously together ‘I didn’t just come for a visit’

‘Oh?’ John asked as Sherlock took a seat and looked at his friend.

‘It’s Mrs Hudson’ Molly continued ‘She’s… not well’

Both John and Sherlock’s stomachs clenched as dread filled their souls; Molly looked away from both men with a tear in her eye,

‘She’s not been well for a while. She was having falls but lying to me’ Molly admitted ‘I found her on the kitchen floor yesterday’

‘Jesus’ John whispered, sitting Ruby onto his knee and holding his hand out for Sherlock to grasp,

‘She couldn’t remember who I was. She was calling me Jennifer’ Molly shrugged ‘I managed to call Greg who came and helped me get her into bed’

‘Jennifer was her best friend when she lived in Florida’ Sherlock explained softly,

‘Oh’ Molly nodded ‘that explains it then. She was saying some frankly filthy things about her husband’. A pink flush crept over Molly’s cheeks at the thought,

‘Where is she now?’ John asked,

‘At home’ Molly replied ‘Greg’s staying with her but in my opinion… I don’t think she has long’ Molly trailed off.

Sherlock stood and picked up his mobile; dialling a number he heard the ring of the connected call before Violet Holmes answered with a cheery greeting,

‘Mummy. Can you have the boys for the weekend? It’s an emergency’ Sherlock stammered, clearly emotional. John couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation but Sherlock soon put down the phone and walked to the back door, shouting the boys in to pack a bag to stay at Granny Holmes’ house.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John entered Baker Street; despite it not being their home any longer, it still felt like it. Their hearts thudded and their stomachs’ clenched as they remembered each happy moment they had spent together, every disagreement, every lovemaking session or family decision they had ever made rushed over them. Molly followed with the baby and used her key to open Mrs Hudson’s flat and let the men in,

‘Martha?’ Molly said cheerily ‘I have some guests for you’

Greg exited from Martha’s bedroom at the voice and sighed when he saw both men, walking towards Sherlock he put a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

‘How is she?’ John asked,

‘She’s… not so good’ Greg added, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Sherlock nodded and walked into the bedroom where his old friend lay; her face pale and gaunt under messy hair as she dreamt and mumbled in confusion.

‘Martha?’ Sherlock whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hand between his much larger ones ‘are you awake?’

Mrs Hudson’s eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her lips as she recognised her previous tenant ‘Sherlock dear’ she whispered clutching his hand tighter ‘did you clean up that acid spill?’

Sherlock huffed out a half laugh, half cry as he nodded ‘Of course’

‘Not—Not your housekeeper’ Mrs Hudson grinned as she slowly dropped back into sleep with a soft snore.

John stood talking to Greg until he realised that Sherlock had been in the bedroom a while; the men walked together to the doorway and looked inside. Sherlock lay beside Mrs H on her bed, cuddling her close to his body and running his hands through her messy hair as he whispered things to her which neither man could hear from their position.

‘Sherlock love?’ John whispered, ‘Could I check her over?’

Sherlock looked up at the door and then down at his friend before nodding softly and removing himself from beneath her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and stood from the bed, walking towards where John stood,

‘I’ll only be a minute’ John promised ‘then you can come back’

‘Don’t… don’t let her die yet’ Sherlock mumbled taking another look back at Martha’s small form ‘I have some things I need to say’

John nodded and closed the door behind him; effectively locking himself in with Mrs Hudson alone as he grabbed his medical kit tighter and moved to her bedside. He checked her heart rate and blood pressure, her breathing was slow and calm as she slept, her eyes moving behind her lids and her mouth opening and closing in silent conversation,

John stroked her hair and hands gently as she awoke once more,

‘Hello beautiful’ John smiled at his old landlady and confidant.

‘Hello John’ Mrs Hudson smiled in a moment of clarity,

‘How are you feeling?’ the doctor in him asked as he looked down at Martha, knowing she was dying.

‘Old’ the lady smiled before blinking a few times and inhaling deeply ‘John, I need to say something’

‘Of course’ John nodded ‘anything’

‘Take care of Sherlock for me dear’ Martha smiled warmly ‘he means the world to me, him and Mycroft do’

‘I know. I promise I will’ John whispered, emotion choking him.

‘I never had children, I didn’t want them’ Mrs Hudson continued, her breathing becoming more laboured ‘but you, Sherlock and your boys, and Mycroft, Greg and Molly are the best family a person could hope for’

John felt the tears stream from his eyes as he used his shoulder to wipe them away and continue listening to her words ‘I love you all very much’

‘We love you too’ John coughed ‘You’re not just our landlady or housekeeper. You’re our adopted mother’

Mrs Hudson nodded happily and smiled ‘Go and fetch Sherlock for me, there’s a good boy’

John nodded and stood on shaky legs before leaning down and kissing his friend softly on her forehead. Mrs Hudson squeezed his hand a final time as he left the room and went to find his lover; he found Sherlock sitting beside Greg, his small frame wrapped around Greg’s as the detective sobbed into his ( _common law)_ brother in law’s embrace.

‘She wants to see you’ John whispered to Sherlock ‘she’s lucid and talking. She’s stable for the moment but…’

Sherlock nodded and rushed from the room into the bedroom.

‘You should call Mycroft. He needs to get here now’ John insisted to Greg ‘Immediately’

Greg’s face paled and he nodded as he reached for his phone and dialled Mycroft.

Sherlock sat beside Mrs Hudson and desperately tried to hide his emotion from his friend as she opened her eyes and looked at him with a look of motherly devotion.

‘Sherlock dear’ she smiled ‘I wanted to talk to you alone’

Sherlock nodded and took her hand softly, bringing it to his face and resting it over his cheekbone as Mrs H cupped it and smiled,

‘I love you so much’ Mrs H smiled ‘I knew from the moment I met you that you would be special and you are, you’ve become a wonderful man’

‘Because of you and people like you’ Sherlock choked,

‘Go away with yourself’ Mrs Hudson grinned before getting serious ‘You’re the son I never had Sherlock, I love you so very, very much’

Sherlock burst into huge sobs as Mrs H shushed him and wiped away his tears ‘hush now dear, nothing to be frightened of’

‘I don’t- I don’t want you to leave me’ Sherlock admitted sadly ‘please don’t’

Mrs Hudson blinked her own tears down her cheek and inhaled shakily ‘I don’t want to; I don’t want to leave you or John, or Mycroft, Molly or Greg. I especially don’t want to leave the boys but it seems that it’s my time’

‘I’m going to miss you so much’ Sherlock cried ‘what will I do without you?’

Sherlock choked on his sob and smiled when Mrs H patted the bed beside her ‘come on; let’s have a cuddle like we used to do’

Sherlock moved to lie beside her once more, letting her settle her head over his heart as she fell into a sleep once more with Sherlock humming melodies softly to calm her into pleasant dreams.

* * *

 

Mycroft arrived at Baker Street and rushed through the door into the living room where Greg, Molly and John sat with cold cups of tea,

‘How is she?’ the politician asked with a hint of terror in his voice.

‘She’s still here’ John whispered ‘Sherlock’s with her’

Mycroft nodded and dropped his umbrella and briefcase before rushing to her bedroom and knocking; Sherlock bid him to come in and smiled when he saw his older brother enter,

‘She was asking for you’ Sherlock whispered as he stroked through her hair

‘Is she lucid?’ Mycroft asked taking Sherlock’s previous seat beside the bed,

‘Occasionally’ Sherlock shrugged ‘She tried to seduce me thinking I was Mick Jagger’

Mycroft scoffed and smiled as he took Martha’s hand and stroked it with his thumb ‘when did she get so old?’

Sherlock nodded softly ‘I know’

Mycroft ignored the tracks on Sherlock’s tear stained cheeks and watched Mrs Hudson’s regular breathing until she stirred at the new voice,

‘Mycroft?’ her soft voice whispered,

‘Hello Martha’ he replied

‘I just… I’m confused’ she mumbled as she frowned and attempted to focus her thoughts.

‘That’s alright’ Mycroft soothed,

‘Who’s running the country? Did you tell the queen?’ Martha asked in a whisper,

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock who laughed gently under his breath,

‘I told the queen. I told her that she’d have to run her own country for a bit as I had to go and visit the most beautiful woman in the commonwealth’ Mycroft quipped as he kissed Mrs H’s hand ‘and that includes New Zealand’

‘Mycroft you terror’ Mrs H smiled softly,

The two Holmes brothers sat silently as their friend dozed, occasionally waking up to ask who was with her before falling back to sleep. John occasionally popped in to ask if they needed anything but neither man did, they were happy to sit together and provide comfort for Martha in her last hours.

‘Sherlock dear?’ Mrs Hudson whispered causing both men to jump

‘Yes?’ the detective replied,

‘Could you get me a cup of tea?’ she whispered ‘I’m parched’

‘Of course’ Sherlock nodded as he stood and exited the room to put on the kettle and empty his bladder leaving Mycroft and Martha alone.

‘You need to look after him’ Mr H whispered to Mycroft, her eyes open and clear as she looked at the older boy.

‘I always do’ Mycroft nodded

‘No. Properly, make sure nothing happens and that he doesn’t self-destruct again. Not after last time’ Mrs Hudson insisted ‘I don’t want anything to happen to you boys. Ever. Promise me Mycroft’

‘I – I promise’ Mycroft nodded again,

‘You’re a good boy Mycroft’ she smiled and stroked the man’s smooth cheek ‘you might think you’re a machine or above human feelings but you’re a good, caring and lovely person. I’ve always thought so’

‘Thank you’ Mycroft blushed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

‘And when are you going to make Greg an honest man? Honestly. I got old waiting for a Holmes wedding’ she grinned before exhaling with a rattle

‘S-Should I get John?’ Mycroft panicked,

Martha nodded and winced as Mycroft shouted for John, breaking the silence of the room and hearing the thudding footsteps of the doctor approach. Mycroft almost excused himself before being stopped by Mrs Hudson who refused to let go of his hand; John checked her breathing and heartrate, noticing it was slowing. He moved to the doorway and brought in Greg and Molly ( _Ruby had fallen asleep despite the nervous energy in the flat)_ before going to find Sherlock in the kitchen. The detective was standing holding the kitchen counter tightly as he silently sobbed, huge tears falling from his cheeks onto the counter as he shuddered and cried,

‘Come on love’ John soothed wrapping his hands around Sherlock’s back ‘It’s time’

‘I can’t’ Sherlock wailed ‘I can’t watch her die. Not her John’

‘It’s horrible but you have to be brave’ John insisted strongly, his hand pulling Sherlock in closer ‘because she loves you and she wants to spend her last moments with you and the people she loves most in this world’

Sherlock nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the bedroom where everyone was sitting around the bed; John stood at the end of the mattress whilst Sherlock returned to his place beside Mrs H, her rattling breathing startling him into more nervous tears.

No words were said as they waited the unavoidable outcome; Mycroft stroked one hand whilst Sherlock cuddled into her side, his head resting lightly on her shoulder as he felt her heartbeats slow and her breathing reduce,

‘It’s okay to go’ Sherlock whispered into her ear ‘We’ll be okay; we’ll look after each other’

John bit his lip to stop the sob escaping as Mrs Hudson gave a final smile and exhaled for the last time.

* * *

 

The journey to the graveyard was sombre and quiet as Mycroft’s sleek black car transported him, Sherlock, Greg and John to the service. They had decided that the boys were too young to attend the ceremony and would say their goodbyes privately at home. Sherlock inhaled and held his breath before exhaling shakily, willing away the panic attack which was lingering in his lower stomach,

‘Relax love’ John soothed,

The cars pulled up and the men took their positions as coffin bearers. The funeral directors helped them to shoulder the casket and brace themselves for the slow walk down into the church; Sherlock sobbed silently as they walked to the vicar who solemnly nodded in respect as they placed the coffin down and sat down,

When it was over John held Sherlock tightly as the younger man cried silently; John entwined their fingers and took a slow walk through the grounds of the church to calm Sherlock and talk him through his panic attack which still bubbled below the surface.

‘You’re not feeling the urge are you? John asked carefully as they sat on a bench overlooking the church,

‘A little’ Sherlock admitted ‘but I won’t’

‘Good’ John smiled and nodded ‘that’s good’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness and fluff,
> 
> I know it's been a while since I've had smut. I promise the next chapter is super smutty

Sherlock and John dressed in their matching suits before helping the boys into their smaller versions and added a buttonhole of yellow tulips ( _Mrs Hudson’s favourite flowers)_ into each suit jacket. John smiled as he watched Benjamin and Albert fuss with their hair in the shiny mirror of their bedroom suite in the Holmes Manor where the wedding ceremony was going to be held. Sherlock kissed John’s cheek and each boy carefully before making his way to his brother’s room where Mycroft waited nervously, a sick and anxious feeling in his lower stomach as he waited for 11am when he would officially marry his lover.

‘How are you feeling?’ Sherlock asked, closing the door behind him and walking closer to a trembling Mycroft.

‘F-fine’ Mycroft lied, shakily attempting to pull a cigarette from his pocket only to be stopped by Sherlock who had brought two along with him. He lit both with his own lighter, walked to the open balcony and handed one to his brother who gracefully smiled and took it, inhaling deeply on the low tar ( _especially purchased by Sherlock despite his own preferences)_ cigarette and exhaling a cloud of silvery smoke into the air between them.

‘You’ll be alright you know’ Sherlock mumbled,

‘Oh god’ Mycroft groaned ‘are we doing pep talks?’

Sherlock huffed a laugh and stared at his brother; Mycroft was looking older and more fragile but he still had the look of absolute power which radiated around his very being. The older Holmes was in his sixties now and every year was represented with a line on his face; the stress of his job, the long hours in boring and stressful meetings, terrible diet and dealing with Sherlock making him look his age unlike Sherlock who was still youthful as ever, a few extra wrinkles lined his face and his hair was threaded with silver but he was still the same old Sherlock.

‘I wish they were here to see this’ Mycroft whispered,

‘Mrs Hudson and Grand Mere?’ Sherlock asked, watching Mycroft nod from his peripheral vision ‘me too’

‘How’s Gregory?’ Mycroft asked,

‘Not sure, John’s going to see him with the boys when they’re ready’ Sherlock smiled ‘I said I’d come and see to you’

‘There’s a novelty’ Mycroft chuckled, watching as Sherlock laughed too until they both stood silent looking out over the fields of the Holmes estate.

* * *

 

‘Christ’ Greg mumbled as he paced up and down his bedroom ‘why am I so nervous?’

‘Because you’re getting married?’ John replied with a smirk,

‘I’ve done that before, I wasn’t nervous’ Greg replied as he turned and continued to pace ‘why is this one different?’

‘Because you love him’ Albert mumbled from the bed as he looked up from his comic book ‘it’s really obvious Uncle Greg’

John smiled at his boys and then up at Greg with an upturned eyebrow.

‘Bloody Holmes’’ the men mumbled together as they laughed.

* * *

 

The wedding vows were a rather simple and beautiful affair; the humanist ceremony taking place in front of the tree in the orchard where their names had been carved into the bark. The staff had decorated the Orchard with metres of pale pastel fabrics and placed whitewashed chairs onto the grass for the guests to seat themselves. It was an intimate ceremony with only a handful of specially chosen guests to attend including Donovan and Anderson ( _who had married themselves shortly after Anderson’s divorce had come through),_ Anthea, Molly and two year old Ruby who wiggled on Molly’s knee desperately wanting to run and play with the twins and one or two other family members. Greg’s daughter was sitting with her own husband, smiling at the loving family in front of her as Mycroft and Greg met each other at the end of the aisle and held hands as they were given away by each of their best men,

Albert was Mycroft’s best man whereas Benjamin was Greg’s. Each made a small speech regarding how much they loved their uncles and how happy they were that they were finally getting married which resulting in tears all around, especially Mummy Holmes who although confined to a wheelchair was still happy and reasonably healthy. Gerald held her closely as she wept happy tears at finally seeing one of her boys married,

John and Sherlock sat with their hands entwined looking up at the scene; their boys were twelve now, almost teenagers as they stood their uncles looking regal and poised. Sherlock attempted not to cry but couldn’t help a slight hiccup of emotion which had John squeezing his hand softly with a smile.

* * *

 

The wedding dinner was a simple roast which had been especially prepared by the Holmes staff including an apple pie using apples from the orchards. The men sat around and chatted with their guests around the long table as they enjoyed each other’s companies and ate their fill. John remembered the evening when he had first met Evelyn Holmes, how Sherlock had broken down after hearing about Victor’s death. He looked over at his lover who was sat between Albert and his mother, chatting and eating without a care; John remembered when Sherlock would be constantly checking that nobody was watching him eat whereas now, his lover seemingly didn’t care.

His thoughts were interrupted by a _taptaptap_ of silverware against glass as Mycroft took to his feet and cleared his throat.

‘I thought it was time we had a toast’ he smiled and looked down at his husband ‘As you know, I’m not one for sentiment or emotions… however, a very special lady informed me that I had been holding off this moment for far too long’

Greg looked up with sparkling eyes as Mycroft held out his hand for his husband to take ‘Gregory Lestrade-Holmes, you are the love of my life. You are my rock, my foundations, and the oxygen I need to breathe’

A soft sob from Mummy Holmes had Sherlock taking her hand and stroking softly,

‘We have had almost 15 years of love and happiness, of ups and downs in which I know I can rely on you no matter the situation. I should have done this a long time ago but it was only Mrs Hudson’s words which made me realise how truly special you are’ Mycroft calmed his breathing and pushed away the urge to cry as he lifted his glass to Greg and to the other guests ‘to Mrs Hudson, may her wise words be with us always’

‘Mrs Hudson’ the guests toasted with a smile and a sip of their drink.

Sherlock took to his feet and grabbed his glass with a smile ‘and to the happy couple, to the _old_ newlyweds’ he grinned ‘Mr and Mr Lestrade-Holmes!’

‘Yeyyyyyy!’ the guests shouted as they toasted the couple who blushed and kissed softly, listening to Albert and Benjamin make a playful _urghhhh_ noise.

* * *

 

The Holmes parents retired to bed due to their advanced age and medical conditions; John ensured the staff helped them carefully before returning to Albert and Benjamin’s nursery where they had stayed since they were a baby. Their single beds close enough for them to touch with only a bedside table between them; John stroked their hair as he watched them slowly slipping into sleep but fighting it regardless,

‘Not tired’ Albert mumbled his voice groggy.

‘Mmhm so I can see’ John rolled his eyes ‘you did so well today, me and your dad are so proud’

‘I wish Mrs Hudson could see’ Albert whispered sadly,

‘I’m sure wherever she is, she’s watching’ John soothed, pressing a kiss onto both boy’s foreheads before leaving the bed and standing in the doorway,

‘Goodnight boys’

‘Night dad’ the twins mumbled as they fell into exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

John returned to the sitting room where Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg sat nursing a glass of Scotch each, they had changed from their formal attire and into something more casual ( _not that it made much difference to Mycroft who was still wearing his usual three piece)_

‘Did they get off to sleep alright?’ Greg smiled,

‘Like a light’ John grinned as he took the offered glass and sat beside Sherlock on the sofa.

‘It’s been lovely today’ Sherlock whispered looking up at his brother ‘are you happy?’

‘Extremely’ Mycroft nodded, his fingers entwining into Greg’s and watching as his gold wedding band shone bright in the firelight.

‘I can hardly keep my eyes open’ Greg lied, ‘maybe we should have an early night love?’

John raised an eyebrow and grinned ‘you sly bugger’

‘It’s my wedding night!’ Greg exclaimed ‘its tradition’

‘So is not seeing your bride the night before the wedding but that didn’t stop you’ Sherlock said as he grimaced ‘I saw the marks on your neck’

‘Well’ Greg shrugged ‘I’m a passionate man’

Mycroft seemed to shrink into the sofa as he grimaced ‘please, for the love of god can we stop talking about our sex life?’

‘With pleasure’ Sherlock laughed as he sipped his scotch ‘although I must commend you Mycroft, at 60 and doing it twice in two nights? You’ll give yourself a stroke’

Greg raised his eyebrow only to be stopped by John ‘If you make _ONE_ comment about him stroking you, I swear, wedding or no wedding I’ll throw up’

The foursome giggled childishly before shaking hands and retiring to their own bedrooms for the night. John had never been more thankful to be on opposite sides of the house,

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut, i can't even suggest otherwise... shortly followed by more pure smut in tomorrow's chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

John kissed down Sherlock’s neck and chest as the pair closed and locked their bedroom door before John walked Sherlock backwards towards the bed, feeling his calves and knees hit the mattress and forcing him to fall backwards onto the comfortable bed. John stripped himself slowly, pulling the shirt over his head with a wince at his shoulder joint paining him; Sherlock kissed away the pain and started to strip himself and help John with his trousers until both men were naked and flushed, desperate to feel one another close.

‘I want you’ Sherlock whispered before blushing ‘inside me’

John pulled away from Sherlock and looked down with wide eyes ‘are you sure?’

The pair didn’t indulge in Sherlock bottoming very often; he was still anxious and easily scared due to the horrible experiences in his past with Victor and it was often easier and quicker for John to receive ( _which John didn’t mind at all)_ but if Sherlock was sure, John certainly wouldn’t complain.

Sherlock crawled onto the bed and pulled John for a passionate kiss as the pair found themselves becoming hornier and more frenzied, their kisses becoming more messy and uncoordinated as John rutted himself against Sherlock’s hipbone. John moved and flipped Sherlock easily onto his front, pulling his lover into a more comfortable position as the detective was placed on his hands and knees with his perfect pink arsehole clenching around air as if to tease John to distraction,

‘May I?’ John asked, watching as Sherlock nodded and grabbed the bedding beneath him.

John remembered the first time they had stayed in this room in the Holmes Manor years previously when they had visited Evelyn they had indulged in rimming and oral sex for the first time ever with Sherlock opening John up with his tongue until John cried out. He smiled as he realised he could finally return the favour, without the snide text messages from Mycroft afterwards.

Moving his mouth to Sherlock’s hole he slowly trailed his tongue over the twitching hole; tasting the musky flavours of Sherlock’s body mixed with his sweat. John groaned and lapped harder, licking a stripe between Sherlock’s bollock’s and hole as he worked his tongue again and again, listening to Sherlock biting back sobs of pleasure.

‘Please’ Sherlock begged,

John pointed his tongue and pushed it inside Sherlock’s body as far as possible; moving it around and tasting the delicious taste of Sherlock on his taste buds. He removed his face momentarily to rummage in their bag to pull out the small bottle of lubricant they had brought with them especially; pouring it on his fingers he gently probed at Sherlock’s opening, circling it slightly until Sherlock relaxed and gasped when the digit easily slipped inside him.

‘Mmmmm so good’ John groaned,

‘More’ Sherlock growled, his hole fluttering around John’s thick finger.

‘Relax, you bloody diva’ John laughed, gently biting the fleshy cheek of Sherlock’s buttock and adding a second finger alongside his index finger.

‘Yes’ Sherlock keened ‘John’

Adding more lube, John used his other hand to stroke up and down Sherlock’s shaft as he distracted him from the slightly painful stretch of his third finger entering; Sherlock winced and hissed slightly before dropping his head to the pillow and relaxing as much as possible when John brushed against his prostate again and again. Flicking his hand at the wrist, he teased more precum from Sherlock’s tip and kissed the delve at the top of his buttocks below the spine,

‘Sure?’

Sherlock nodded and gasped when John removed his fingers and grabbed the lube, smearing it over his large cock which was already dripping onto the bedding below. Sherlock inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm his nerves which always flared up at this time,

‘Okay’ the younger man nodded, feeling John move as gently as possible to insert himself into Sherlock’s tightness. The doctor gasped and gripped Sherlock’s hips hard as he shivered at the tightness wrapped around his cock almost painfully,

‘Relax love’ John whispered as he lowered his head to rest in the centre of Sherlock’s back,

‘John’ Sherlock whimpered, repeating the name again and again as John pushed himself inside at an insanely slow pace.

When John was fully sheathed he groaned and stilled, allowing Sherlock to become used to his size as the detective rocked back and forth, desperately seeking his prostate.

‘I want…’ Sherlock started before trailing off as John finally hit the right place,

‘What do you want love?’ John asked, his hair already slightly damp with perspiration,

‘To… to ride you’ Sherlock blushed.

John stopped and counted to twenty to stop himself coming immediately as he processed the words. Sherlock had always bottomed either on all fours or beneath John’s body; he had never seemed interested before.

‘O-Okay’ John gasped and slowly pulled out, stroking Sherlock’s back as he slowly extracted himself from the warmth of his body.

The pair swapped positions, John lay on his back with one arm behind his head to prop him up as he watched Sherlock apply more lube and swing his leg to straddle John’s hips. John watched enraptured as Sherlock gripped his lovers cock and placed it at his entrance before slowly and gently working his way down.

‘Christ’ John groaned, gripping Sherlock’s hip tightly ‘fuck, slowly love’

Sherlock threw back his head and gave a filthy moan as he got lower and lower onto John’s prick; taking more inside him until his arse was resting against John’s thighs. Sherlock wiggled his bum playfully before rocking back and forth, finding his prostate and gasping at the sensation before pulling himself back up and sinking back down, finding a perfect rhythm until he was soon riding John like a professional. His hair bounced with every movement as he circled his hips with every downward thrust,

‘Fuck’ John swore, his eyes closing tightly as he threw his head back and keened loudly, uncaring who heard him.

‘Shh’ Sherlock giggled ‘you ridiculous man’

‘It’s your fault’ John hissed playfully ‘god, this is unbelievably good’

Sherlock nodded and bit his lower lip as he moved one hand to his nipples; pinching them almost painfully as he rode John, his cock bouncing and slapping against both of their stomachs leaving trails of sticky precum.

‘Sh-Sherlock’ John warned ‘God, love, I can’t’

Sherlock nodded and moved his hand to his cock which he quickly grasped and stroked hard and fast; frenzied thrusts becoming uncoordinated as the pair charged towards their climaxes.

John grabbed Sherlock and pulled him down for a filthy kiss as he crested his peak and came with a deep and guttural cry into Sherlock’s lips; the detective moaned and spilled over his own fist and John’s stomach as he felt John shooting his hot load inside him.

John kept Sherlock held tight and sucked a mark onto Sherlock’s neck; watching as it turned purple immediately. He licked and laved at the skin before letting Sherlock sit up and wince at the ache and tingle in his spine,

The pair uncoupled and lay on their sides; John stroked Sherlock’s side and smiled at the flushed and dozing face of his lover,

‘Shhh love, you sleep’ John soothed as he stood on shakily legs to grab a washcloth. Wetting it, he returned to Sherlock and cleaned them both off as best he could without a shower and climbed beside his soulmate in bed, covering them both with the duvet as Sherlock shuffled closer to wrap himself around John,

‘Sherlock?’ John asked softly, watching as Sherlock opened an eye a fraction to glare at his lover with azure eyes.

‘hmm?’ Sherlock groaned,

‘Do you want to get married?’ John whispered,

Sherlock opened his eyes in surprise and turned onto his side to look at John ‘Do you?’

‘I asked first’ John smiled,

‘No. I don’t see the need. We’re happy and stable as we are…aren’t we?’ Sherlock asked slightly nervous,

‘Of course, I just… didn’t know’ John shrugged.

‘Why do we need a piece of paper to show each other our love?’ Sherlock mumbled ‘We have two children, a house and a solid relationship’

‘You’re right’ John nodded ‘of course. I shouldn’t be surprised’

Sherlock shuffled closer and wrapped himself around John with feline grace as he nuzzled against John’s skin,

‘Wuv yew’ Sherlock mumbled sleepily,

‘I love you too, goodnight love’ John smiled as he kissed Sherlock’s forehead.

Both men were asleep in moments; listening to the soft noises of the English countryside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure Mystrade smut. If that's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read it and you won't miss any further story. I just needed the thought of Greg being deviant in a shower. *nods*
> 
> still not beta'd although my Chief Minion Raven reads through it and tells me if it's masturbation worthy :P So there's that

Lestrade ( _Lestrade-Holmes he smiled to himself)_ held Mycroft’s hand as they walked up to their bedroom. Mycroft’s room had always been splendid and over the top luxurious but the newlywed smiled as they opened the door to see the décor which had been added by the Holmes staff;

Rose petals littered the floor around the bed in a trail to the bedding where they had been sprinkled lovingly, tea light candles covered every surface and sent flickering shadows across the room as the couple entered the room with flushed grins. A bottle of very expensive champagne was beside the bed in an ice bucket and two flute glasses hand blown with the newlyweds initials sat alongside it, Mycroft walked to the bottle and looked at the note with a smile,

_On your wedding day brother mine_

‘That’s very sweet’ Greg smiled as he watched Mycroft pop the cork from the champagne and pour their glasses; despite not being very traditional Mycroft decided to do the usual cliché moments and wrapped his arm around Greg’s before taking a drink of his delicious drink,

‘Tickles in my nose’ Greg chuckled as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Mycroft’s neck,

‘Well husband’ Mycroft blushed at finally being able to say the term ‘It would seem our room has been made up to be a boudoir’

‘Then we better not waste the opportunity’ Greg grinned filthily, pushing his body against Mycroft’s until the two men were rocking and rutting together, one hand each still clamped around their glasses. Mycroft took the glass from Greg and put it back onto the dresser as he loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his jacket,

‘Let me, husband’ Greg grinned as he moved closer to his lover to unbutton the remaining buttons on his jacket, slipping it from his shoulders and onto the chair before moving to his waistcoat and shirt until Mycroft stood half undressed in the candlelight,

‘You’re beautiful’ Greg whispered, kissing Mycroft tenderly and running his hands through the greying auburn hair.

Mycroft couldn’t see the attraction personally; his body had begun to rebel against his usual training. His knees had ceased to function correctly which stopped him from running, allowing him to slowly begin to gain weight. Greg held his chin tightly and forced Mycroft to look into his eyes ‘stop this, you’re beautiful to me’

Mycroft stammered before nodding and kissing Greg delicately; he attempted to put his feelings into one kiss which was gladly taken by Greg with a groan as the younger man stripped himself down so he too was bare chested and pressed against Mycroft’s, their sparse chest hair rubbing against one another. The pair opened their trousers to allow their growing erections more space, letting them fall to the floor carelessly as they stood in underwear and nothing more,

The pair moved to the bed where Mycroft laid down and watched Greg crawl on all fours over him and sit on the top of Mycroft’s thighs; Greg’s white cotton boxers hardly containing his stiff prick which pushed achingly against the fabric whilst he kissed and stroked Mycroft’s hair and face,

‘Do you- Or shall I?’ Greg whispered, uncaring which position Mycroft preferred for the night.

‘No, take me’ Mycroft blushed,

Greg bit his lip and nodded as he slowly peeled down Mycroft’s expensive sulk underwear, leaving them at the end of the bed before moving back to Mycroft’s neck and chest, peppering kisses along the sensitive skin and licking and sucking a mark into his husband’s neck. They had always insisted no marks in the past but considering it was their wedding night, Greg assumed it was special circumstances.

Mycroft groaned and arched his back for more friction on his weeping and neglected cock as Greg chuckled and wrapped his hand around the stiff prick ‘relax, I’ll look after you’

Greg stroked Mycroft’s cock a few times before kissing down his body and taking the tip into his mouth; he licked around the sensitive and already purpled head, tasting the precum on his tongue as he dipped into Mycroft’s slit to lap at the fresh moisture. Mycroft had his hands buried into the bedding as he desperately fought with his urges to thrust into Greg’s mouth but he knew that he needed to have patience, Greg would make everything okay.

The younger man smiled and inhaled deeply before pushing the full length of Mycroft’s cock into his throat and swallowing around it until his nose was pressed into the greying hairs on Mycroft’s pubic bone. Mycroft bit his arm to stop the wail escaping which he knew would wake up half of the manor as he cried out, his eyes rolled back as Greg pulled back off and wiped his mouth before nuzzling at Mycroft’s bollocks softly,

‘Feeling ok?’ Greg asked looking up at Myc’s flushed face,

‘Ummm’ Mycroft nodded shakily ‘in’

Greg laughed and pressed a kiss on Mycroft’s slightly tubby belly as he opened the top drawer where they had left the lubricant. He grabbed the bottle and shook it slightly; pouring some on his fingers he warmed the liquid before moving back to the cleft of his lover’s arse, finding the opening he circled his fingers around and around until Mycroft relaxed enough for Greg to push his index finger inside, stilling when he was fully sheathed.

They didn’t do it with Mycroft bottoming very often; Greg was a very pushy and adamant bottom who loved to take Mycroft’s big hard cock deep inside him, often with limited preparation so that he could feel his arse aching throughout the day as a constant reminder of his lover and their passion. Mycroft was only too happy to indulge his lover’s preference but tonight, he wanted to feel close and stretched around his beloved.

‘Out of your head’ Greg whispered as he added a second, promptly followed by a third.

‘S-Sorry’ Mycroft mumbled, his mind was whirling with sensations and new information. He could feel the rose petals beneath him; smell the aroma of the vanilla candles around the room and the almost too much feeling of being stretched around Greg’s skilful but large fingers.

‘With me’ Greg whispered into Mycroft’s ear ‘only you and me, forever’

‘Yes Gregory’ Mycroft nodded, emotion suddenly bubbling into his chest ‘only us’

Greg removed his fingers; satisfied that Mycroft was stretched enough to enjoy their lovemaking as he pulled off his underwear and smeared his cock in lube and pressed it to the older man’s opening. Mycroft bit his lower lip and maintained eye contact as he looked up at Greg; the younger man was bracketed between Mycroft’s hips and had wrapped his lover’s pale legs around his waist as he rested himself on both arms on either side of Mycroft’s boy to ensure that they could kiss passionately as they moved together. Greg’s eyes were almost black with desire as he slowly began to push himself inside Mycroft, feeling the older man clench and flutter around him as he accustomed himself to the intruder.

‘Gregory’ Mycroft cried out, he always got overwhelmed at this point. The point midway between pleasure and pain, as his body stretched and loosened around Greg’s substantial cock.

‘Shh pet’ Greg soothed, resting his weight onto one arm as he reached the other between their bodies and stroked Mycroft’s now slightly softened prick back into an erection ‘I’ve got you’

Mycroft nodded and winced slightly when Greg was fully inside; pressing deep inside Mycroft’s body as the older man focussed on breathing through the ache.

‘So good, you’re so beautiful Myc, I love you so much’ Greg mumbled as he licked and kissed Mycroft’s neck to distract the man.

After a few long moments of still Mycroft was finally ready to move; he wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss whilst rocking his hips slightly, Greg licked across Mycroft’s bottom lip before deepening their kiss. Mycroft gasped and rocked harder, whispering nonsense into Greg’s lips as he begged for his lover to move, to make him feel good.

Greg flicked his hips and thrust inside before pulling out and repeating the movements again and again, watching as Mycroft’s mouth fell open and slack with pure joy when Greg’s tip finally touched his prostate and sent a shiver up and down his spine to pool in his abdomen. Greg continued to stroke Mycroft’s prick as he moved faster and slightly harder, his remaining arm holding up as he snogged his husband and thrust into him.

‘My god’ Mycroft gasped, his back arching ‘Gregory please’

‘Say it’ Greg groaned, ‘Say it please’

Mycroft opened his eyes, half hooded with desire as he flushed pretty and looked up at Greg,

‘Husband, please make me cum’

Greg groaned deep and pistoned his hips in and out of Mycroft’s tightness; the slick sounds of sweaty skin slapping echoing around the room as they made love. Mycroft extended his neck and bit Greg’s bottom lip, pulling him down for a kiss as his fingernails raked down Greg’s spine as his orgasm built and built,

‘Gregory, please, husband, please’ Mycroft begged desperately,

Greg felt his own orgasm approach and worked Mycroft’s cock harder and faster, watching his husband arch up and close his eyes with unadulterated bliss as he exploded between their bodies. His cum soaking both of their bellies as Greg thrust harder until his thrusts became shaky and he stilled with a deep curse, spilling his load into his new husband and feeling the warm seed flood Mycroft’s body.

‘Christ’ Greg groaned, kissing Mycroft’s sweaty forehead ‘amazing’

Mycroft smiled and ran his hands up and down Greg’s arms and shoulders ‘quite’

‘I’m going to pull out’ Greg warned, watching Mycroft wince and nod as he slowly extracted himself from Mycroft’s hole which quickly tensed to keep Greg’s essence inside him.

Greg lay silently for a moment as he basked in the afterglow of his first orgasm as a married man.

‘We should shower’ Mycroft grimaced as he attempted to keep his hands away from the dripping cum on his stomach and chest.

‘Hmmm’ Greg grumbled.

‘Oh brilliant, now we’re married you’ve decided to climax and then fall asleep? Charming’ Mycroft sassed as he pouted,

‘I always cum and then sleep’ Greg insisted with his eyes closed,

‘I at least get a cuddle’ Mycroft blushed at his own words. He still couldn’t believe he showed such sentiment towards another person.

‘I’m not touching you. You’re all spermy’ Greg chuckled ‘let’s have a shower and I’ll cuddle the shit out of you’

Mycroft grimaced ‘I’d rather you didn’t. What a horrible thought’

The younger man snorted a laugh and stood naked from the bed; his naked arse showing to Mycroft who burst into laughter,

‘What?’ Greg asked confused turning to look at Mycroft giggling childishly,

‘Your behind’ Mycroft pointed

Greg turned himself to look in the mirror and smiled as he realised his sweaty skin had glued rose petals to his arse.

‘It’s my new look’ Greg insisted ‘thinking of taking it to Paris fashion week’

‘I’m enjoying it’ Mycroft grinned as he slowly moved from his bed into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 

The pair cuddled under the hot water as it lashed down on them, cleaning away the grime and cum from their bodies as they cleaned one another lovingly. Mycroft gasped as his husband turned him against the wall and bent him over, licking and sucking at the exposed rim which leaked creamy cum onto his tongue,

‘Oh Gregory, that is revolting’ Mycroft blushed, hoping to hide that his cock was already plumping up for round two.

‘Tell that to your cock’ Greg smiled as he lapped at the salty skin.

‘You are a deviant’ Mycroft shook his head.

Greg helped Mycroft to clean himself off before climbing out of the tub and wrapping themselves in the plush dressing gowns with their monogrammed initials on them ( _Greg’s would need to be changed he thought excitedly)_ before pulling back the covers and dumping the rose petals onto the floor and blowing out the tea lights, opening the window slightly to ensure they didn’t set the smoke alarm off and wake up the whole house. They undressed until they lay naked beneath the expensive bedding,

‘Did you have a nice day pet?’ Greg asked Mycroft, pulling him over his chest and smelling the scent of Mycroft’s hair.

‘Perfection’ Mycroft smiled ‘Weren’t the twins good’

Greg nodded ‘they’re good kids’

The pair stayed silent for a stretched moment as they relaxed into one another’s embrace and the silence of the house until Greg whispered,

‘Mycroft?’

‘Gregory?’

‘I adore you’

Mycroft smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his husband ‘and I adore you husband’

* * *

 

The newlyweds awoke and dressed after a long cuddle and kissing session; walking hand in hand they entered the dining room where John, Sherlock and the twins sat eating breakfast,

‘Morning’ John smiled as he buttered his toast,

‘Good morning’ Mycroft smiled as he looked over at Sherlock.

Both Holmes brother’s quickly deduced the scene and blushed; both wore similar love bites across their necks and winced with the ache and soreness which only came from bottoming vigorously. Both men avoided one another’s eyes as Mycroft sat down and began to pick up food to eat,

Neither mentioned their findings and immediately attempted to delete the knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Whitby,
> 
> Boys are 14/15 ish. Enjoy!

John grumbled as he entered the house and almost fell over a pair of muddy Rugby boots; swearing under his breath he took a deep breath and exhaled before kicking them to one side and dropping his medical bag by the door and hanging up his coat. The boys were almost fifteen and had grown up far, far too quickly in John’s opinion. Albert was a lanky and gawky teenager who had become interested in gothic clothing and loud screamy music which John couldn’t understand a word of,

_‘It’s a story dad’_ John heard Albert say as he rolled his eyes _‘about struggle and acceptance’_

John had nodded and shrugged, it didn’t seem to be doing any harm and as far as he was concerned, his son wasn’t sacrificing animals to Satan so it can’t have been too damaging. He considered taking Albert to Whitby for Goth Weekend, they could have a family holiday and Albert could experience the atmosphere whilst Sherlock and John relived their first sexual encounters. John felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat as he looked around the entrance hall. He smiled as he looked down at Benjamin’s shoes; he had grown into a robust and strong boy who loved sports and exercise in general. John and Greg often went to watch him play rugby on a Saturday when Albert and Sherlock would be out walking the estate to find ingredients for their latest experiments.

The doctor walked to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle as he looked out the window; Albert and Ben sat under a tree doing their homework together and swigging from a two litre bottle of Coca-Cola ( _as a doctor he’d have to tell them how unhealthy that was)_

‘Ah John’ Sherlock smiled as he turned the corner and walked to plant a kiss on John’s cheek ‘How was your day?’

‘Annoying’ John seethed checking that the boys were still outside ‘fucking Veronica let me down _again_ which meant I had no nurse working with me. I’ve had to take bloods all day and practically neglect my actually sick patients’

Sherlock rubbed John’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug ‘Do you want me to come and drive her out?’

‘How?’ John laughed,

‘I’ll deduce something so horrifically embarrassing she’ll have to emigrate’ Sherlock laughed into John’s hair.

‘She’s not an evil mastermind, she’s just a pain in the arse’ John huffed as he hugged his lover closer.

‘Sit down, I’ll make your tea’ Sherlock smiled as he led John to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. John sat and watched Sherlock’s back flex with every movement as he poured the tea and stirred, there was something niggling in the back of John’s mind.

‘Sherlock? How are you feeling?’ John asked carefully,

Sherlock turned and frowned ‘Me? Fine why?’

‘You just seem a little stiff’ John commented with his eyebrows drawn together,

‘Oh’ Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smiled filthily ‘I could be’

‘Stop that’ John warned with a chuckle ‘not what I meant’

‘I suppose my back is aching a little, guess I’m just getting old’ Sherlock shrugged as he brought the cup to John’s side and sat opposite.

‘Hmmm’ John mumbled non-committedly as he blew his tea and took a sip, he would keep an eye on Sherlock.

* * *

 

John mentioned the trip to Whitby to Sherlock who agreed he would enjoy going again; he called Mycroft and Greg to let them know they were going away and began to plan buying tickets and booking a hotel. Deciding that they would stay in a more upscale hotel rather than a B&B they chose one based on recommendations and smiled as they booked two rooms.

‘We’ll have to be quiet’ John whispered as he nuzzled into Sherlock’s cheek.

‘I’m sure the hoteliers will have heard couples engaged in coitus John’ Sherlock huffed,

‘Yeah but not the boys. They’ll be next door’ John laughed,

‘Oh… Can we book them into another room? Or a different hotel?’ Sherlock joked watching John frown, ‘Fine, fine. I’ll buy a gag and a gimp mask’

‘Could work well’ John laughed as he kissed his lover and mussed his hair.

* * *

 

The train ride was as tedious as Sherlock remembered; only now he had two bored teenagers to contend with. Albert had his head on the table in front of him with his headphones over his hoody top ignoring his family as heavy metal blared into his ears. Benjamin was texting and smiling to himself despite Sherlock and John’s questioning;

‘I think I’ll have Mycroft put a bug in his phone, see who’s causing that smile’ Sherlock said with a smirk,

Benjamin looked up at Sherlock first and then John with a pleading look,

‘Of course he won’t’ John shook his head ‘but you’re not doing anything terrible like plotting a bank robbery or teenage pregnancy are you?’

Benjamin blushed and slouched down in his seat ‘shuttup dad, you’re so embarrassing!’

‘You can tell me, I’m your doctor’ John joked putting on his serious doctor face ‘do you have a girlfriend Benny?’

‘Daaaaad’ Benjamin croaked with embarrassment ‘stooooop’

‘Oh I see’ John smiled looking at Sherlock with an upturned eyebrow ‘Do you want to kisssssss her?’ he teased

‘Seriously, I’m going to pull the emergency cable and walk back home’ Benjamin frowned ‘You’re so embarrassing’

Sherlock and John cracked up in giggles as they settled back down to look out of the window at the greenery, Albert lifted his head occasionally to check he hadn’t been left alone before returning to his _head on table_ position.

‘Wow. Teenagers’ John exhaled.

* * *

 

The family made their way to their Whitby hotel and dropped off their bags before walking back into town; the memories of their first trip rushed back at them as they walked past the arcades and pier, watching the seagulls swoop at the tourists and fishing boats looking for food,

‘Oh I forgot about those gits’ John grimaced

‘Your dad here’ Sherlock said to the boys whilst pointing at John ‘was mugged by a bird’

‘Seriously dad?’ Albert scoffed ‘that’s so weak’

‘Let’s get you some fish and chips and see what you think when the bastards come for you’ John grumbled under his breath, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and entwining their fingers.

The town was busier this time than last; people milled around in various costumes and gothic clothing whilst a small market had been erected selling dark clothes, wiccan and pagan goods and various other bits and pieces. Albert was in his element as he walked around dressed in his heavy black garb and perfectly curled raven hair; John watched as teenagers admired their young son and turned to stare when he had passed.

They did a quick sweep of the town before stopping for lunch; John had insisted on fish and chips but only if they could eat inside, Sherlock remembered the panic last time they had been here and smiled at himself for his foolishness as he nodded and they entered the nearest establishment which was half empty. John ordered their food ( _3 medium fish and chips, one small)_ and sat at the table whilst they waited.

‘What do you think so far?’ John asked,

‘I think it’s amazing’ Albert nodded, his eyes sparkling ‘I was doing research, did you know Bram Stoker included Whitby in Dracula?’

John and Sherlock nodded and smiled ‘We’ll take you to the Dracula Experience’

‘Yes please!’ Albert shouted slightly too excited and blushed ‘I mean, yeh alright’

The two men chuckled at Albert’s gothic attire and his excited demeanour before hushing when the food arrived. They covered their food in salt and vinegar ( _its tradition John had insisted)_ and began to eat in comfortable silence,

Sherlock ate without care until he was full; although it was a child’s portion he felt full and slightly sick from the fatty oil but he was happy that he could actually participate in this family meal. He refused to imagine what would have happened if John hadn’t helped him put his broken pieces back together,

‘Hey’ John whispered into his ear ‘you ok?’

‘Hmm?’ Sherlock mumbled looking up ‘what? Yes fine’

John narrowed his eyes ‘Is this too much?’

Sherlock shook his head and smiled ‘just reminiscing’

‘On good things?’ John whispered, concern in his eyes.

‘Of course’ Sherlock nodded ‘now eat up! I want to go see if I’m still in the Dracula Experience’

##

Sherlock and John paid for the tickets and led the boys through the various twists and turns of the Dracula story; Albert and Benjamin looked on slightly wary as though something would jump out at them but soon relaxed when Sherlock stopped them with a smile,

‘Here I am’ the detective grinned looking over at the old waxwork which he had first discovered over 15 years before.

‘Wow. That’s dreadful’ Benjamin laughed

‘Back when me and your dad first came here, he claimed I had a passing resemblance to this thing’ Sherlock chuckled.

‘I sort of see it’ Albert admitted turning his head to the side ‘the hair and silly coat’

Sherlock tutted and muttered ‘Silly coat’ under his breath as John silently giggled.

‘Sherlock’ John whispered, ‘Let’s send Mycroft a new photo’

Sherlock nodded and looked around him before climbing over the rope and beckoning the teens close to the mannequin as John opened his phone and clicked on the camera. The three positioned themselves around the dummy and smiled as John took a photo with a smile.

* * *

 

Mycroft sat at his work desk and continue signing the paperwork he had been putting off all week; his head ached and his body felt tired as he desperately craved another holiday like the Honeymoon he and Gregory had taken after their wedding. They had stayed in a seven star hotel in Milan where they had walked aimlessly around the old historical buildings, ate at the best restaurants and returned to their bed for soft, passionate and enjoyable sex which left them sated and exhausted. Then they would wake up and do it all again,

He sighed as he attempted to work out when he could next take a holiday; this year was an election year which meant that he had no chance to leave during _that_ fiasco and then with the Olympics and the threat of terrorism it could be as late as next year. He exhaled sadly and shook his head realising he had stopped signing the paperwork leaving him with more to do before he could escape back to his and Gregory’s home.

His text tone startled him slightly as he pulled out his phone and opened the picture message sent from John’s phone, he laughed heartily as he opened the image. Sherlock, Ben and Albie stood in front of the dummy which Sherlock had once claimed was the long lost Holmes, their faces pulled into smiles with the text _Visiting Uncle Holmes! Having a lovely time._

Mycroft grinned and decided to finish his paperwork at home. Life was too short.

* * *

 

An hour later the family were playing on the 2p machines when Sherlock’s phone chirped with the signalling of a text message; he put down his box of copper and took out his mobile before bursting into almost hysterical laughter, wiping away tears from his eyes with copper stained hands he attempted to explain to John what was so amusing. He handed the device to his lover, who looked at the picture,

It was obviously Mycroft, the background of his stylish living room was visible in the background but John blinked as he looked at his ( _sort of)_ Brother in law in something he had never seen before; a T-shirt,

_A very bright t-shirt,_

_A very bright t-shirt with the words ‘Suck me’ emblazoned on the front._

John choked on his laughter and held onto Sherlock as the pair chuckled and giggled to the amusement of their sons who looked at their parents as though they’d gone absolutely mad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugger it, it's 3.25am and i can't sleep so here are two more chapters for you because i bloody love you all.
> 
> So there!
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of sweet memory based smut.

John and Sherlock were beginning to tire of walking around the cooling town and decided it was time to return to the hotel; the boys followed slightly behind after buying a ridiculous amount of fudge in which to feast on when they returned to their rooms. Sherlock and John held hands as they walked up the bank to the hotel and opened the door to their suite,

‘Do you want to watch a film or something boys? Or just have an early night?’ John asked with a yawn despite it not even being 10pm,

‘We’ll find something on the TV don’t worry’ Ben smiled,

Sherlock and John nodded and said goodnight; Sherlock made tea whilst John showered swiftly followed by Sherlock. The pair dressed in pyjamas ( _they didn’t at home often, but who knows what might happen when you’re away)_ and climbed into the bed, clicking on the TV and snuggling down together.

‘Do you remember our first night together?’ Sherlock whispered,

‘Of course’ John smiled,

‘It was the first time you said I was beautiful’ Sherlock blushed and reached for John’s fingers, entwining them together with his own.

‘I remember you saying _doing the sex’_ John chuckled ‘you really were very sweet’

‘Hush’ Sherlock groaned ‘that’s embarrassing’

‘It was charming and adorable’ John grumbled, kissing Sherlock’s neck.

‘Can you remember how you touched me?’ Sherlock asked, his voice hitching slightly

‘Vaguely’ John flushed before pushing himself to his knees and straddling Sherlock’s hips ‘I remember I was sitting like this’

‘Yes’ Sherlock groaned softly,

‘And I said something like ‘take off your pants’ John whispered,

‘You said _can I take you out of your underwear’_ Sherlock moaned

John narrowed his eyes and looked down at Sherlock ‘you remember everything?’

‘Locked away in my mind palace’ Sherlock nodded and tapped his forehead,

John smiled and quickly resumed his exploration ‘okay, Can I take you out of your underwear?’

Sherlock nodded and bit his lip, exactly the same way he did that night years previously as John pulled down his pyjama bottoms and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s length.

‘and I took you in my hand like this’ John whispered, stroking up and down the shaft and giving a flick of his wrist at the tip, feeling the precum already dripping over his fist.

‘I-I was moaning a lot’ Sherlock whispered, mindful of their children in the room next door ‘but I can’t tonight so you’ll just have to use your imagination’

John nodded and bit his lip as he ran his hands up and down Sherlock’s prick, feeling him growing closer to his climax.

‘A-and you said _that’s it, good boy, beautiful’_ Sherlock mumbled, his hips thrusting up into the circle of John’s fist.

‘You are, you’re beautiful’ John groaned, the erotic nature of the memory causing him to tent his own trousers as he rubbed Sherlock off.

‘and… and I said _John something is happening’_ Sherlock stammered, his head thrown back to show his long pale neck ‘and you told me it was okay, _I’ve got you’_ Sherlock whispered ‘and you did John, you had me, from the first moment we met you’ve always had me’

‘Sherlock’ John panted, stroking Sherlock’s cheekbone before it was snatched away by Sherlock entwining their fingers.

‘W-when I came’ Sherlock continued ‘I cried out your name because it was the first orgasm I’d ever had’

‘I didn’t know that’ John whispered as he continued stroking Sherlock harder and faster, urging him towards climax.

Sherlock nodded ‘John, I’m going to cum now’

John stroked harder and twisted at the tip in the perfect way to make Sherlock climax. The detective arched his back and stifled a groan as he came, pulling up his pyjama top in order to cover his stomach with ropes of cum as he rocked his hips to extend the pleasure further.

John smiled and squeezed Sherlock’s hand before climbing off and jogging to the bathroom to grab some tissues to clean up Sherlock’s belly. He realised how ridiculous he looked as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his face flushed, his hair wet and mussed and a large erection bobbing inside his pyjama bottoms.

‘Jawwwwn’ Sherlock called from the bed ‘hurry back’

John rolled his eyes and returned to Sherlock’s side, wiping him down and putting the tissues into the bin as he climbed back into bed.

‘I love you’ John mumbled into Sherlock’s ear,

‘I love you too’ Sherlock replied, his hand slipping into John’s bottoms to stroke his prick ‘and luckily for you, I’m more experienced now than I was last time’

John frowned confused momentarily as Sherlock wiggled under the bedding, his hand pulling John from his pyjamas and took him into his mouth; licking and sucking at the exposed head he let John slip as far into his throat as he could before pulling away and tracing over the sensitive glans with his tongue,

‘Remember, no wailing’ Sherlock warned ‘bloody noisy sod’

John grabbed Sherlock’s hair and pushed him back down as a hint listening to the detective chuckle ‘subtle’

Sherlock continued to lick and suck on John until the doctor arched his back and came with a muffled grunt; Sherlock swallowed the sticky load and wiped his mouth with his hand before coming back up for a kiss. John kissed his lover before straining to listen,

‘The boys are quiet’ John muttered softly,

‘Must be the sea air, it’s tired them out’ Sherlock shrugged as he turned onto his side and pulled John in behind him to spoon and fall asleep, listening to the crash of the waves which had sent them to sleep once before.

* * *

 

‘Shh turn it down!’ Albert insisted nervously as he looked at his brother pleadingly ‘if they find out, they’ll kill us’

‘They’ll be asleep by now’ Benjamin shrugged ‘do you want to watch it or not? Because if you don’t, shut up so I can’

‘Why don’t you watch it on your phone?’ Albert hissed

‘Because they know how much internet data I use. They’ll know if I use my phone. Shut up’

Albert shuffled nervously in his bed before nodding and pulling the covers over his chest and relaxing onto the comfortable mattress as the start screen began;

_Lesbian Farm girls 3: return of the milkman_

Albert looked at his brother who grinned as two blonde porn stars entered the shot and began to undress.

‘They’re going to go mad’ Albert groaned, but didn’t stop watching.

* * *

 

The next morning was Saturday and the official start of Whitby Goth Weekend; Albert dressed in his finery and styled his hair before applying a fine line of eyeliner under his eyes to bring out the sparkling colour whilst Ben watched him from across the room,

‘Why you wearing make-up?’ Ben laughed, ‘Girl’

‘Wanker’

‘Tit’

‘Prick’

‘Twat’ Ben said as John opened the door and glared at his son ‘oh erm… sorry dad’

John narrowed his eyes and stared at both boys ‘ready to go?’

Both boys nodded and stood to leave before being following them out into the corridor and out into the town where Sherlock was standing looking out over the water with a smile.

* * *

 

The family climbed the 199 steps up to the old church and watched as a collection of goths climbed onto the tombstones for photographs.

‘That’s so disrespectful’ John mumbled to Sherlock who glared at each of the people on the graves.

Sherlock, John and the twins walked around and took some photographs from the Cliffside and inside the church before walking along to the abbey where Sherlock talked about the Tudor reformation and the rebellion against the king which had resulted in bloodshed. The boys listened as they walked around the structure before returning to the high street,

They stopped outside the Whitby Jet shop where they had purchased Mrs Hudson’s necklace from and smiled sadly at the memory ‘We bought Mrs Hudson’s necklace from there’ Sherlock explained to the boys,

‘What happened to it… when she…’ Ben asked sadly,

‘She was buried with it’ John smiled ‘she said she couldn’t be parted in her will’

Sherlock grabbed for John’s hand and squeezed as they continued to walk and take photos of the twins and other people dressed up. John was surprised at the range of people who had appeared dressed up; anywhere from toddlers to pensioners had dressed in the gothic style ( _including a dog too)_ which made John smile and take a picture for the blog which he still kept up with occasionally.

The adults were starting to flag from walking so far and decided to stop for a cup of tea in a coffee shop whilst the boys continued to shop; ensuring both had their phones Sherlock and John sat outside and poured their cups watching the world pass them by.

* * *

 

‘Hi’

Albert turned to see a young girl about the same age as himself leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette; her fringe was dyed blue which stood out from her otherwise raven hair. She was wearing a Sex Pistols T-shirt and tartan skirt with fishnet tights which were strategically ripped,

‘What’s your name?’ She asked, taking a drag of her cigarette,

‘Albert’ the boy answered looking at Ben for help, he had never had to talk to girls before.

‘I’m Sooz’ the girl grinned, ‘You been here before?’

Albert shook his head ‘first time’

‘You’re dead posh, where you from?’ the girl asked with a smile as she twirled her hair

‘L-London’ Albert answered ‘well, near London’

‘Posh’ Sooz smiled ‘who’s this?’

‘My twin’ Arthur replied ‘Benjamin’

‘You don’t look like twins’ she frowned,

‘We have different dads, same mum’ Benjamin spoke softly ‘born on the same day. It’s rare apparently’

‘Cool’ the girl shrugged ‘want to come out with us tonight? We’re doing a ghost walk’

‘I-I don’t know if our dads will let us’ Albert added nervously,

‘Dads?’ Sooz asked ‘like… gay?’

‘Yes’ Benjamin replied defensively ‘problem?’

‘No, it’s cool. Very modern’ Sooz laughed as she flicked her cigarette butt away ‘well here’ she grabbed her eyeliner pencil and Albert’s arm, scrawling her number in the black kohl ‘text me if you want to meet up’

‘Y-Yeh will do’ Albert nodded and cleared his throat, ‘B-Bye’

‘Bye’ Sooz smiled as she walked past and kissed Albert’s cheek leaving a smudge of ruby red lipstick ‘laters’

Ben looked at his brother and laughed at the look of terror on Albert’s face ‘looks like you pulled you Goth stud’

‘Shut it’ Albert hissed

* * *

 

The twins returned to their parents who looked up with a smile; Sherlock frowned and scanned Albert, who blushed and looked away,

‘Albie met a girl’ Benjamin barked with a laugh ‘she kissed his cheek!’

John lifted an eyebrow and watched as Albert almost melted with embarrassment.

‘Really?’ John smiled ‘what’s her name?’

‘Sooz’ Albert blushed and kicked at the cobbles with his feet.

‘Come on then lover boy’ John grinned ‘you little stud muffin just like your daddy John’

Albert and Sherlock both rolled their eyes together in an almost identical gesture as they began to walk once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW brief vomiting*
> 
> Also, teenage boobie touching
> 
> *edit* I have no idea why Lesbians would need a milkman. I realised after i posted it but im too lazy to change it... just go with it.

‘Are you sure you don’t mind?’ John asked the twins as they lay in their beds watching a TV show ‘we won’t be long; we’re only going out for dinner’

‘Stay out a while, we’ll probably just sleep’ Benjamin shrugged ‘enjoy yourselves’

John smiled and ruffled both boys hair as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He had decided to take Sherlock out for a meal at the little Italian place they had eaten at last time they visited as a treat. Sherlock had grinned and quickly got ready in his nicest suit and slicked his hair perfectly as he helped John into his coat,

‘They okay?’ Sherlock asked nervously,

‘Seem to be’ John shrugged ‘maybe they’re exhausted’

‘The way Albert’s been texting; I wouldn’t be surprised’ Sherlock laughed ‘seems he’s rather smitten with this Sooz’

‘Bless them, they’re not babies anymore’ John sighed ‘both my boys are growing into men’

‘Come on you sentimental old fool’ Sherlock kissed John’s cheek ‘let’s feed that stomach of yours’

* * *

 

Ben and Albert listened to John and Sherlock leave the hotel before pulling back the covers and jumping from their beds fully clothed; pulling on their shoes they grabbed their mobiles and their money from the side before leaving the room and rushing to reception where they clicked the bell for the receptionist,

‘Can I help you?’ the woman smiled at the two boys smiling kindly at her,

‘I’m sorry to bother you, but my dad has gone out with the key to our room. We’ve locked ourselves out stupidly and they’re having an anniversary dinner so I don’t want to interrupt. I don’t suppose you have a spare? Please?’ Ben asked with his most innocent and charming eyes.

‘Oh bless’ the woman cooed ‘how lovely are you’

Ben looked down at his feet and back up coyly looking under his eyelashes ‘thank you’

The woman asked for their room number before handing them the spare key ‘here you go’

‘Thank you’ the boys chirped before moving towards the elevator, watching the receptionist move back behind the counter and away from the doorway where they both ran out and into the cool air of Whitby.

* * *

 

‘Hey’ Sooz smiled as she saw her new friends ‘good to see you made it’

Albert shrugged ‘hi’

‘I’m going to get some drinks, want to come?’ Sooz added with a smile ‘then we’re going on the walk’

‘Yeh… yeh course’ Ben added nudging Albert with his arm ‘let’s go’

The group walked to the local off licence where Sooz entered, she pulled out a fake ID and bought 3 bottles of cheap cider before returning to the boys around the corner ‘here’

Albert looked at Ben who stared back and opened his own bottle of cider ‘thanks’

Albert followed his twin’s lead and opened his own bottle, drinking the chilled fizzy liquid he almost retched at the taste but forced it down as quickly as he could, drinking half of the bottle in one chug before looking at Sooz in pride,

‘Wow, well done Albert’ Sooz smiled as she took his hand in hers and pulled him in for a passionate and messy kiss.

Albert’s heart stopped as the world seemed to spin from the proximity of a girl to him and the alcohol rushing through his body; he was vaguely aware of Ben whooping from beside them as he concentrated on returning the kiss, it was sloppy and uncoordinated but Albert could feel himself reacting… he angled his hips away from Sooz who grinned and pushed herself flush against Albert and grinded her hips softly making him moan out into her mouth.

‘Wow’ Sooz pulled away and swigged her own cider ‘not bad’

Ben looked at Albert with an upturned eyebrow and smiled as Sooz held Albert’s hand tightly and pulled him along with her towards the meeting place for the ghost walk.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John were seated quickly and ordered their food as they chatted about everything and nothing; enjoying their alone time as they flirted and touched one another softly as they shared their meal and the wine.

‘Reckon the boys are alright?’ John asked,

‘Probably, what’s the worst they can do in a hotel room?’ Sherlock asked with a grin,

* * *

 

Albert was drunk, very very drunk as Benjamin attempted to half drag, half carry him back to the hotel. They had participated on the ghost walk with Sooz but it had been an excuse for her to drag Albert to the darkness and snog him senseless ( _which wasn’t that hard considering how much cider he had drank)_ whilst Ben stood watch.

The pair had unlocked their lips an hour or so later after some fumbling’s in the dark and Sooz had rushed back to her holiday home where she was staying with her family. She kissed Ben on the cheek on the way past and ran over the bridge to the other side of the town.

‘Come on’ Ben groaned ‘let’s go back’

‘Benny! Benny!’ Albert shouted excitedly ‘I touched a boob! A real boob!’

Benjamin groaned and closed his eyes ‘great Albie, really it is, but come on before dads get home’

‘It was soft and squidgy’ Albert explained ‘have you ever touched a boob Ben?’

‘No’ the other twin grimaced, slightly jealous but mainly annoyed at the predicament which Albert had got himself into. Ben had poured his cider out and claimed he’d drank it but he was perfectly sober.

‘It was amazing. Life changing, fan-bloody-tastic’ Albert giggled as he attempted to grab Ben’s cheeks ‘Wonderful!’

‘Thank you Oxford English Dictionary’ Ben grumbled as he pulled a stumbling Albert over the road ‘I can think of a million words for what we’ll be if we don’t get you back before the parents get in. The main one is bollocked’

* * *

 

‘Shall we walk along the beach love?’ John asked as they left the restaurant hand in hand,

‘If you like’ Sherlock smiled ‘the kids should be asleep by now’

John held Sherlock tightly as they walked towards the steps to the beach and climbed down carefully; the waves were almost fully to the seawall leaving only a small strip of sand to walk along. Neither man complained and inhaled the sea air as they walked along.

* * *

 

Ben had finally managed to get Albert into the hotel room with a lot of energy, willpower and blustered threats that he would leave him travelling up and down the lift until their parents returned. Albert had grumbled and complained but finally fell through the door into his own bed where Benjamin tipped him before pulling off his boots and jeans. He left his brother in pants and a t-shirt and pulled the covers over him before climbing into his own bed and turning the TV back on.

Moments later he heard the sound of John and Sherlock’s bedroom opening and the sound of voices’ entering; his heart beat faster as he looked around the room checking that nothing was out of place as John entered the room and smiled,

‘Hi boys’

‘Hiya dad’ Ben smiled ‘have a nice meal?’

‘Yeh it was nice’ John smiled before noticing a mark on Ben’s cheek ‘erm… did you do much?’

‘Nah, played cards and watched telly’ Ben shrugged,

‘I see’ John nodded and looked at a sleeping Albert ‘he’s sleeping heavily’

‘Must be the climb to the church’ Ben lied,

‘hmm’ John mumbled, he might not be a master of deduction like his partner, but he knew when his kids were lying.

‘Mmmmgggdadddd?’ Albert stirred in his sleep making John turn and look ‘Hey Albie’

‘Dad’ the boy repeated ‘Dad I…’

That was the only warning John received before Albert was vomiting onto the carpet beside the bed.

* * *

 

‘You are in so much trouble’ John warned as he switched on the light and pulled back the cover away from Albert’s body.

‘It wasn’t my idea’ Benjamin insisted ‘he wanted to go and I didn’t want to leave him in a strange place on his own’

Sherlock wandered into the room and stopped in the doorway as he saw the puddle of sick; ‘oh god’

‘Sherlock go back in the room now’ John ordered ‘You don’t need to deal with this. You can deal with our son’s tomorrow when I’m finished pumping Albert’s stomach’

Sherlock paled and nodded; he still wasn’t able to be around vomit without remembering the feelings which rushed through his body when he purged. He shut the door and sat on the bed, clicking on the TV and trying to focus on the pictures.

* * *

 

‘Help me get him into the bathroom’ John ordered Ben as they grabbed the smaller twin and dragged him into the loo, propping him against the bathtub and filling a glass with water.

‘Drink this’ John insisted, handing it to Albert who grimaced ‘my head’

‘What on earth did you do?’ John asked ‘what has he had?’

‘C-Cider’ Ben admitted

‘Cider? How much?’ John asked shocked, he hadn’t expected his boys to go and drink on street corners like hoodlums.

‘Er… two litres’ Ben replied,

‘Jesus Christ Benjamin’ John hissed ‘and you?’

‘None, I poured mine out’ Ben insisted.

‘You’re still in trouble regardless’ John insisted watching Albert begin to pale and retch, holding his son over the toilet bowl John stroked his hair out of his face and patted his back ‘that’s it, get it all out’

‘It was that Sooz girl’ Ben whispered ‘she was texting him all day’

‘You two are going to be grounded until your 35’ John complained as he held Albert.

‘He touched a boob’ Ben blurted before blushing,

John lifted an eyebrow and began to laugh ‘Christ. You kids’

* * *

 

‘Is he alright?’ Sherlock asked as John returned to their bedroom after cleaning the carpet as best he could with what he had.

‘He’ll be hungover tomorrow’ John groaned ‘I’ve tried to force water into him but he said he wants to sleep. I’ve put a bin under his head’

‘Did they say why?’ Sherlock asked concerned, he could deduce it immediately if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to enter the room despite his fatherly affection.

‘Albert touched a boob’ John smiled watching Sherlock’s mouth drop open

‘Well… I didn’t expect that’ Sherlock nodded

‘Good enough reason as any I guess’ John shrugged ‘I’ll check on him in a few hours’

* * *

 

‘Oh a 5 hour train journey is going to be fun’ Sherlock groaned as he packed up his belongings to check out.

‘He’s at least stopped vomiting’ John grimaced ‘that’s a good thing’

John looked in to find Albert curled up on his bed; he looked so young and pale as he whimpered at the pain in his head. Benjamin had taken responsibility for packing their case and was doing it silently so not to hurt his brother more,

‘I’ll go check out’ Sherlock said as he took his wallet and phone down to the reception.

‘Okay love’ John smiled, kissing Sherlock softly ‘I’m so proud of you, you did well’

‘I’m a terrible parent’ Sherlock whispered ‘I should be able to deal with a stomach ache’

‘That’s why I’m here. You can threaten them with Mycroft when we get home’ John smiled,

‘I can do that’ Sherlock nodded as he left for reception.

The receptionist smiled and welcomed Sherlock with a ‘good morning’

‘Morning’ Sherlock mumbled in reply ‘just need to check out please. Room 311’

‘Oh’ the receptionist smiled ‘did you enjoy your romantic meal?’

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked at the receptionist warily, he deduced her quickly and found she wasn’t a spy or one of Mycroft’s minions ‘How did you know about that?’ Sherlock added a forced smile which seemed genuine to the woman.

‘Your son, he said he needed a spare key as you had taken his in your rush to the meal’ she smiled ‘what a delightful boy’

‘Hmm I wouldn’t be so sure’ Sherlock laughed and checked his bill ‘what is this _miscellaneous charge £8’_

The receptionist flushed before writing down the name of a film on a piece of paper ‘somebody ordered this film from the pay per view channel’

Sherlock looked at the film title and coughed slightly ‘Oh, are you sure this came from our rooms?’

‘Absolutely sir’ the woman’s smile was slowly fading ‘…would you like to speak to a manager?’

‘Me and my partner are in a same sex relationship, why would we choose a lesbian film?’ Sherlock asked,

‘It erm… was room 312 that ordered it sir’ the woman blushed.

‘I see’ Sherlock seethed ‘put it on my card’

The woman nodded; glad of the distraction she swiped the card and put through the transaction before bidding Sherlock farewell.

‘Thank you’ the detective smiled before storming back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 

John jumped as the door slammed open and Sherlock strode through angrily, his face flushed red.

‘Sherlock? Love?’ John asked as he watched Sherlock pull open the adjoining door to the twin’s room

 _‘Lesbian Farm girls 3: return of the milkman?’_ Sherlock shouted watching Albert wince at the volume ‘are you serious?’

John stood looking between the three faces in the room with confusion ‘Lesbian what?’

‘Oh it seems that the boys aren’t just happy to indulge in underage binge drinking they want to add sexual deviancy to the list!’ Sherlock fumed,

‘Dad I’m sorry’ Ben stammered ‘I…I pressed the wrong button’

‘Get your bags. We’re going for the train and you need to use the time to seriously think about what you’ve done’ Sherlock said as he turned for their bedroom, grabbing the cases and storming from the room.

‘Well done’ John groaned.

* * *

 

The journey from Whitby was frosty and tense as the family travelled home in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on this one, next story will be the Retirement lock. That will be story 3 in the series.
> 
> Boys are almost 16.

John sat in his chair beside the fire reading the latest medical journal which had been delivered to his surgery; Sherlock and he had built the practice from the ground in a tiny building opposite the post office. The village was small and close knit and at first, the locals didn’t seem to enjoy the thought of a big shot city detective and his family moving in. John also believed that it could have been their sexuality and the fact they had children which had also caused issues but slowly but surely, he built up trust with the villagers, helping to cure their ailments and offering a shoulder to cry on and a friendly face. His practice was booming and John was considering moving to a larger building to accommodate his new staff;

He loved his life in the country; his practice was popular and busy, Sherlock was working from home in the library/office space which kept him happy and occupied, solving cases from all over the country and even worldwide when the right cases arose. The twins were almost 16; they attended the local school and had a wide circle of friends who enjoyed spending time at the house (mainly because Sherlock let Albert do experiments with his friends and allowed Benjamin and his friends to ride over the fields on the horses)

All in all, John was content.

He sipped his tea as he turned the page and looked up as Sherlock entered the room. The detective was beginning to slow and tire easily, he complained of aches and pains where once he could brush it off with a hot bath and an exciting case. John had insisted it was just them getting older ( _Sherlock was 55 for goodness sake)_ as his shoulder ached more than ever before,

‘The horses have been fed’ Sherlock smiled ‘Ben and his friends helped’

‘That was nice of them’ John smiled as he reached up for a kiss.

‘John’ Sherlock mumbled nervously, taking a seat opposite his lover and staring into the fire ‘I accidently deduced something’

‘Oh Christ’ John groaned as he folded the page over as a marker as he set down his journal ‘we’ve talked about this’

‘I know’ Sherlock mumbled ‘I didn’t mean to’

‘Who?’ John asked,

‘Ben’ Sherlock blushed,

‘Why are you deducing our son? Just ask him’ John gasped,

‘I… I didn’t intend it. I was feeding the horses and he arrived with Lucy, the brunette girl?’ Sherlock explained,

‘Ooookay’ John groaned, having a feeling he knew where this was leading.

‘I think we need to have the talk’ Sherlock grumbled and blushed.

‘Bloody hell’

* * *

 

John called up for the twins to come down; listening as the bickering pair walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway. Albert had developed into a strange beauty like his father, all long and lean features with a mop of curly black hair and eyes which changed colour depending on his mood; he stood in a pair of baggy jeans, converse and a band T-shirt and looked at John from under his fringe,

‘Yeah?’

‘Is that any way to greet someone?’ John scoffed staring at his son until the boy blushed and shook his head ‘Sorry dad’

Ben giggled and nudged his brother; the other twin was a sporty and active young man who loved rugby, football and horse riding. He had won numerous awards for his sporting achievement but despite being above average intelligence, Benjamin messed around in class; he was forever having letters sent home about his attitude which was so opposite to his intellectual twin. Ben had sparkling hazel eyes with a mischievous glint and charm which caused him to get away with murder; his blonde sandy hair was messy and unkempt giving him a surfer look as he fiddled with the buttons on his rugby shirt,

‘Boys, we need to talk’ John insisted as the twins walked into the room and sat on the sofa ‘We need to discuss sex’

‘Oh god’ Albert blanched ‘please don’t’

‘Oh yeh I forgot you’re a gothic stud’ Ben joked remembering Sooz and how she had dragged his twin off for an hour of snogging and boob touching.

Sherlock laughed and bit his lip to try to stop giggling as John glared at him ‘As a doctor, I need to know that you’re prepared’

Albert glared at Ben and then blushed when he realised both men were staring at them,

‘This is your fault’ Albert hissed under his breath as John turned to grab a selection of condoms taken from work ‘I’m going to explain how to put one on, you can talk to me about anything if you need advice or guidance but you’re too young to be having sex and believe me, if I find out you are. I’ll tell uncle Myc’

Both boys narrowed their eyes and looked to Sherlock who shrugged ‘It’s illegal to have sex under 16’

‘Uncle Myc has bigger things to worry about’ Ben blustered, suddenly nervous and anxious.

‘Believe me. Nothing is more important or bigger to Mycroft than family’ John smiled as he took Sherlock’s hand for a second ‘So remember that’

* * *

 

Benjamin blushed as he introduced his girlfriend to his dads; although having two dads was normal to him, he was aware that most people didn’t feel the same way and he had had to deal with a lot of prejudice in his fifteen years, especially from dickheads at school. Lucy however wasn’t like that, she was kind and sweet, she played Hockey and loved to swim and dance.

‘Lucy, these are my dad’s John and Sherlock’ Benjamin blushed, rubbing his hand over his neck like his dad John did.

‘Pleasure to meet you’ John smiled, as he looked down at the pretty girl below,

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked over at the girl ‘Your father’s a dentist?’

‘Err… yeh’ Lucy nodded looking at Ben quizzically ‘how did you know’

Benjamin sighed and lowered his head ‘He’s Sherlock Holmes, Worlds only consulting detective. He knows everything’

‘Mind your manners’ John warned before smiling at Lucy ‘I promise Sherlock will behave, no more deducing’

Sherlock nodded and smiled down at Lucy who gave a thin smile as she looked at her boyfriend quizzically.

‘Shall we have lunch?’

* * *

 

Sherlock and John sat beside one another opposite Ben and Lucy as they ate their meal together; Albert was out at his friend’s house so wouldn’t be joining them until late. The four made pleasant conversation with Lucy asking questions about their old job in London and the crimes they had solved, Sherlock was in his element discussing the various intricate webs he had pulled apart and Lucy sat engrossed in the stories, hardly blinking as she listened.

‘They’re all on his blog’ Ben shrugged ‘I’ll send you the link’

‘Oh wow, yes please’ Lucy nodded

John smiled over at his son who had hidden his hand under the table and was obviously holding his first girlfriends hand. John’s heart fluttered slightly in pride as looked over at his baby boy now a teenager, soon to be an adult.

‘And you’re a doctor John?’ Lucy asked taking another bite from her salad ‘that must be interesting’

‘It was when I was in the army, now it’s mainly dealing with old people and babies’ John smiled warmly ‘It works out well for me, I’m not as quick as I used to be now I’m old’

‘You’re not old!’ Lucy gasped, ‘you can’t be older than what?... 50?’

‘I’m almost sixty’ John laughed ‘but thank you, you can certainly come around again’

* * *

 

‘I like her’ John smiled when Sherlock and he had retired to bed after seeing Lucy home ‘she seems sweet’

‘Hmm’ Sherlock agreed, snuggling into John’s jawline and beginning to fall asleep ‘we still need to keep an eye on them though’

‘Oh god’ John grimaced ‘why?’

‘Let’s just say, they won’t be spending time alone in the stables anymore’

‘Christ’ John mumbled as he pulled an arm behind his head and stroked through Sherlock’s hair ‘what about Albie?’

‘Wha’bout’im?’ Sherlock mumbled into John’s skin,

‘Do you think he’s seeing someone?’ John replied,

‘Dunno’ Sherlock shrugged ‘sleepy’

‘Fine, sleep, bloody git’ John grumbled, kissing his forehead and turning off the lamp ‘goodnight love’

‘Night John’

* * *

 

Life continued slowly at the Holmes-Watson manor as the boys grew older and spent more time with friends rather than be cooped up inside the house. Sherlock and John enjoyed the space and time alone and indulged in lazy cuddles on the sofa in front of the fire, or walking along the fields of their estate. They discussed the old days and laughed at old cases and Mrs Hudson’s meddling whilst washing up and generally enjoyed growing old together,

John was washing the pots one evening when he heard Sherlock pottering around upstairs; he was beginning to worry about the aging detective, he was becoming slow and tired, his joints seemed to ache ( _not that Sherlock would admit it)_ and he struggled to climb from their bed on a morning,

The doctor scoured at a particularly tough stain and heard Sherlock sneeze followed by a pained scream. John dropped the dish and rushed up the stairs to find Sherlock; the younger man was bent over their bureau holding his ribs and attempting to take deep breaths whilst obviously in agony,

‘Sherlock?’ John rushed towards his lover ‘what happened?’

‘I-I sneezed’ Sherlock gasped in pain ‘and something popped’

‘What do you mean popped?’ John asked as he helped Sherlock to stand and ran his hands over his lover’s chest and stomach ‘where?’

Sherlock pointed to his ribs and winced when John stroked his fingers across the skin ‘here?’

The younger man nodded and bit his lip to stop himself crying out,

‘We need to get you an x-ray’ John soothed ‘I think it’s a fractured rib’

‘How?!’ Sherlock shouted aghast ‘I only sneezed’

John knew the answer but he didn’t want to admit it to himself or his lover.

* * *

 

John used his credentials to push Sherlock forward at the local hospital for an emergency x-ray; the pair waited for the pictures to come back before looking over at the black and white picture of Sherlock’s insides,

‘There’ John pointed to a fracture ‘it’s fractured, can you see?’

‘How though?’ Sherlock asked,

‘We’ll talk when we get home’ John smiled ‘It’s nothing to worry about’

* * *

 

_Osteoporosis_

The word rang around Sherlock’s mind as he narrowed his eyes at John; John was sitting with a cup of tea and holding Sherlock’s hand as he spoke softly,

‘It’s fairly common in older people’ John whispered ‘although it’s usually women’

‘Why me?’ Sherlock asked angrily.

John looked at his lover and then away ‘because of the eating disorder’

Sherlock blinked once, twice and then inhaled ‘I… what?’

‘You made yourself sick, starved yourself, generally didn’t look after your health and your body took the nutrients from wherever it could’ John soothed as best he could ‘which have resulted in your bones becoming brittle and weak’

‘But John – I- I can’t-I didn’t’ Sherlock stammered

‘There’s not much we can do about it now’ John admitted ‘but we can get you some supplements and painkillers to stop the ache. You’ll just have to be careful’

‘I can’t believe it’ Sherlock groaned ‘I ran from rooftop to rooftop, had bareknuckle fights and dodged bullets and it’s a sneeze which finally breaks me’

‘You’re not broken’ John laughed ‘well… I suppose you’re slightly fractured… but it’ll heal’

 


End file.
